O que há entre nós dois
by M. Bennet
Summary: Uma história narrada pelo nosso maroto irresistível: Sirius Black. Com uma pitadinha de pimenta, mel, uísque, neblina, bombom de morango e magia. Onde romance, comédia, suspense, mistério e aventura são pouco. CAPÍTULO VI ON!
1. Namoro Inesperado

Capitulo I

**Namoro inesperado**

* * *

- Len, você está bem?– perguntei preocupado, segurando-a em meus braços. Ela tinha se desequilibrado; me parecia um tanto pálida. Era estranho como eu me preocupava com ela, minha melhor e mais amada amiga. Só de pensar que ela podia estar doente, meu peito apertava.

- Estou.– ela respondeu, com a voz baixa, enquanto eu verificava cada pedaço de seu corpo para ver se estava tudo no lugar. –Foi só uma tontura.– disse, com um soriso. Ah... aquele sorriso. Podia estar irritado, triste, mas era só vê-la sorrir daquele jeito que eu não me continha e sorria também. Para ser sincero, tinha medo do que ela me causava; sim, medo. Sempre ficava acima de qualquer garota, no controle. Mas com ela era diferente, eu não precisava ter controle, não precisava de uma barreira entre nós. Podia ser eu mesmo.

- Então quer dizer que posso te levar para uma sala deserta e...– sorri, malicioso, fazendo um gesto convidativo com as mãos. Caso não saibam, esse é o meu jeito. E antes que me chamem de cafajeste e cachorro – bom, cachorro eu até sou, mas explico isso depois – eu me defendo com o seguinte argumento: tive uma infância conturbada.

- E me ensinar o que eu já sei?– ela disse em tom provocativo, aquele tom que só ela sabia empregar, a ponto de me deixar subindo pelas paredes. Ah... mas quem disse que Marlene não sabia que estava brincando com fogo? Ela sabia sim. E MUITO bem. – Sinto muito, meu bem.– falou, desvencilhando-se de meus braços, mesmo com a minha cara de protesto. Gostava de tocar em sua pele, e vamos dizer que era um tanto incomodo vê-la quebrar esse contato.

- Nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos..– me aproximei, dando dois passos para frente sem tirar o sorrisinho maroto e caçador dos lábios. – Vai se divertir tanto.– segurei em sua cintura, colando nossos corpos.

- E quem disse que eu quero?– respondeu, afiada. Ooooopa! Olhei para ela, com um ar divertido. O que surtiu efeito, sim, porque eu ganhei um beijo! –Ah, e Six, isso não foi um beijo, foi só um selinho.– informou, dando uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo e me empurrando sutilmente para trás. Ela não é de mais? É por isso que nós dois damos certo. Ei! Nós dois no sentido.. ou melhor.. não no sentido "namorados" de ser. Só para deixar _bem_ claro. Porque Sirius Black – é, esse é o meu nome – não namora, e muito menos Marlene Mckinnon. Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava até certa tarde no campo de Quadribol.

* * *

- Hey Pad!– James gritou, me chamando. Ultimamente ele tinha uma missão de extrema prioridade: convencer Lílian Evans a sair com ele. Tenho que admitir que estava sendo persistente e – arrisco a dizer – que em dois dias ele finalmente atingiria seu objetivo. Porque eu digo isso? Porque Lily estava sentada na arquibancada, ao lado de Lene, olhando que nem boba para o Prongs ali. – Já chamou a Sophia para a festa de amanhã? Ou preferiu a Grace? – perguntou, aidna sem desviar o olhar da ruiva. Verdade, eu esqueci de mencionar. Nós, os marotos, daríamos uma festa na torre da Grifinória, mais precisamente na sala dos monitores. O que foi um feito e tanto, porque o Remo se recusava a fazer parte disso. Mas como nosso Monny é –acima de tudo – um dos marotos, ele logo teve que concordar. E o que vai ter na festa? Ah... espere e verá!

- Não, não. A Sophia era muito grudenta e a Grace resolveu planejar um filho. – Eu arranjo cada uma... Só fria! As duas eram lindas, obviamente, mas tinahm defeitos irremediáveis. – Acho que vou com a Lene, até porque lá eu me arranjo. – sorri, maroto. James não escutou mais nada do que eu disse depois do "planejar um filho", porque ele estava se matando de dar risada. Eu, por exemplo, NUNCA iria rir de uma coisa dessas! Imagine se aquela _louca_ resolvesse ter um filho mesmo. Eu não quero ser pai agora não!

O treino teve um início meio desorientado, mas aos poucos começamos a nos entrosar. - Opa, opa, opa! Que é isso! – James gritou, logo depois de ter feito uma manobra exibicionista, para Evans provavelmente. Eu juro que se for algo como: olha como a minha ruivinha fica perfeita desse ângulo... Eu passo por cima dos princípios da amizade e estouporo ele! Pelo amor de Merlin! – O que o time da Corvinal está fazendo aqui? – ele voltou a perguntar, olhando mortalmente em direção ao campo. Pois é.. eu esqueci de dizer isso pra ele. – ESPIONAGEM! – gritou, surtado. James era meio fanático e tudo mais.

Assim que descemos até o campo de areia, tentei explicar a situação. - Prongs, são eles agora...– comecei, já tendo que segurá-lo pela capa do uniforme, prevendo um ataque de fúria para o meu lado. A verdade era que eu não tinha conseguido o campo para um treino completo porque o Willian, capitão do outro time, Corvianl, já tinha reservado há semanas, o que eu deveria ter feito, se não tivesse ocupado com a Sophia. Mas como eu tenho minhas conexões, consegui duas horinhas, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Eles tinham re-re-re-re... – eu simplesmente paralisei. Tinha sido imaginação minha ou o capitão do outro time tinha acabado de beijar a Lene? Não que eu nunca tivesse a visto ela beijando outra pessoa, mas... PRECISA CARINHO NO ROSTO E TUDO MAIS! Eu acho que não!

- Pad?– James me chamou, mas não ouvi, pois estava indo na direção do suposto casal. Agora quem estava segurando minha capa era o Pontas. Não, eu não estou fazendo cena e nem nada do gênero. Eu só estou tentando manter a ordem dentro de um local de treinamento.

- Marcaram o treino no mesmo dia. – O capitão do time disse, calmamente. Nossa que brilhante conclusão! Gênio! Ah, tudo bem. _talvez_ eu esteja fazendo cena. Pelo menos mentalmente, porque é obvio que estou sorrindo.

As listas de treinas já marcados foram trazidas e os dois capitães conversaram por uns cinco minutos. E todos os que estavam na arquibancada já tinham descido até o campo, para ver o que havia acontecido. - Ah, ta ok cara. Já vamos sair. – James resolveu, fazendo um sinal para o time da grifinória para ir ao vestiário. Bom, pelo menos não tinha sobrado para o meu lado. – Meu lírio.. – Tiago começou, se aproximando da ruiva. E é claro que, para variar, não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

- É EVANS, Potter, EVANS! – gritou a ruiva em resposta, porque como sempre a ela não deixou barato. – Lene, vamos na biblioteca comigo? – a Evans perguntou para a amiga, que estava muito próxima do Corvinal para o meu gosto. E Biblioteca? Broxante, tenho que dizer. Mas eu sabia a resposta que a Lene ia dar: Eu vou ver o treino deles, depois eu te encontro lá. É, apesar do jeito imprevisível dela, eu consigo prever algumas coisinhas. –Se não eu sou capaz de matar um Potter. – disse, fulminando meu amigo com o olhar.

-Eu acho melhor você ficar calma Lily, porque se não a Grifinória inteira vai querer te esganar por ter matado o apanhador da grifinória. – Marlene disse, em tom divertido. Tudo bem, não era a resposta que eu esperava. Estão vendo! Depois quando eu digo que ela é imprevisível ela fica irritada! Mas tenho que admitir que o sorrisinho maroto que ela deu foi ótimo. – Eu vou ver o treino deles, depois eu te encontro lá, pode ser? – ela respondeu, exatamente com eu tinha previsto. Eu SABIA! Ahá!

- E eu só vou deixar porque você é minha namorada, se não ia considerar espionagem! – e ele ainda terminou dando uma risadinha sem graça! Como se a namora...

- WHAT THE FUCK? – gritei, sem controlar. E para ajudar todos olharam para mim. – Eu esqueci de dar parabéns para... o James! – Inventei. Da onde surgiu essa? Boa pergunta, eu não faço idéia. Tudo bem que não tinha sido NEM um pouco brilhante, mas queriam o que? O outro diz que a Lene é a namorada dele e – Como assim, namorada? – desculpe, mas eu tive que perguntar.

- Você não contou?– William perguntou, olhando para a Marlene, parecendo surpreso. Mas é claro que ela contou! É por isso que eu estou com essa cara, GÊNIO! E precisa ficar pegando na mão dela?

- COMO ASSIM NAMORANDO? – dessa vez foi a Evans que gritou, desviando a atenção para ela. Pelo menos alguém compartilha a minha indignação! –Nem para contar, Lene?– perguntou, ofendida. É! E nem pra contar pra ela? Sua melhor amiga? Que papelão... tsc tsc. – Ah!.. PARABENS! – a ruiva voltou a gritar, mas agora dando pequenos pulinhos e indo abraçar a amiga. Tipo.. oi? – Mas ainda estou brava, viu! – ela comentou, rindo. Alguém pode me dizer o que eu perdi?

- Desculpa Lily.– disse Marlene, sem ação. E eu? – Eu ia te contar hoje, mas acho que o Will se adiantou.– explicou, jogando a culpa no Corvinal. É, que ele se adiantou todo mundo notou. E não que eu queira ser o centro das atenções – o que geralmente ocorre; tenho charme, fazer o que? -, mas será que eu não mereço uma explicação? – Depois conversamos.. – disse, dispensando a amiga, com uma piscadinha bem sugestiva por sinal. Tudo bem, que esse "depois conversamos" não foi pra mim, mas podem ter certeza que Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon teriam uma _longa_ conversa – hoje!

- Pad! Hey, acorda!– James chamou, estalando os dedos na minha cara. De repente eu estava puto com tudo e com todos. – Porra! Dá pra me ouvir? – disse, irritado. .

- É, vamos.– foi o que eu consegui responder, antes de sair em disparada para o vestiário. Minha cabeça está em outro lugar agora. Mais precisamente na conversa de mais tarde... Mas afinal, o que eu vou falar? E porque raios eu estou tão irritado? - Ah! MAS QUE MERDA! – gritei, irritado, chutando a parede com toda força. Ok, chutar a parede não foi algo inteligente... Aiai! Merda! Aiaiai!

* * *

Olá!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, ele foi mais curtinho para ver como a fic é recepcionada, mas tem muita coisa para vir.

Particularmente sou a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a pelo casal Sirius&Marlene, mas é difícil encontrar uma fic legal sobre eles... então resolvi escrever eu mesma uma! É claro que terão outros casais, mas o principal serão eles mesmos, até porque quem narra tudo é o "Six".

Reviews são MUITO apreciadas :D

* * *

Até a próxima.

Beijos

Mary.


	2. Mais uma dose, por favor!

CAPITULO II

**Mais uma dose, por favor!**

* * *

- Padfoot! – Remo gritou, me chamando. É claro que a minha esperança de encontrar a Sala Comunal vazia nunca ia se concretizar. Aliás, eu não estou vendo a Marlene. Opa, opa! Ela está muito enganada se eu vou permitir que ela de uns pegas com aquelezinho no MEU Campo de Quadribol! – Pad! – chamou novamente, acenando. Ah! Tudo bem, _talvez_ eu esteja exagerando com esse negócio de MEU Campo.

- Qual é a boa? – cumprimentei todos. É. Meu palavreado é cheio de gírias sem muita produtividade. Eu guardo as palavras bonitas para o "matadouro", sabe como é. – Como vão meninas? – cumprimentei a parte femininda do grupo, com um sorriso maroto, para cada uma. Apesar das três, Lily, Alice e Dorcas, estarem comprometidas – ou quase isso – eu nunca dispenso o meu famoso sorrisinho maroto.

- Bem, e você? – Alice perguntou, simpática.

- Ótimas. – Dorcos respondeu pelas três, embora não fosse necessário.

– Okey. – Evans me respondeu, com um sorriso meio debochado. E.. Merlin! Eu me impressiono com a falta de harmonia de certas garotas. Cada uma respondendo uma coisa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isso confunde a cabeça, sabia? E quando todas resolvem gritar e falar rápido? MEU MERLIN! – Onde está a Anne? – a ruiva perguntou, olhando atrás de mim, como se a garota fosse surgir do nada. E eu vou lá saber onde a garota está?

– Lily, parece que você não conhece o Sirius aí. – Dorcas se intrometeu. Ah, obrigado hein!.

- Esquece então. – a ruiva falou, fazendo um gesto displincente com a mão. Esquecido Evans. Aliás, eu já comentei a cara de retardado que o James está fazendo?

- Larga de ser viado Prongs! – eu disse rindo, jogando uma almofada na cara tonga dele. Eu não podia deixar passar... Porque convenhamos homem apaixonado é um bicho idiota. Olhem o exemplo do James! Só leva fora, mas ainda fica babando nela 24h por dia. Há quem diga que ele é um maroto.

- É cervo, seu cachorro. CERVO! – Tiago disse irritado. É claro que é Prongs. Pois é, ele tem um certo complexo com isso. Pra mim cervo e veado é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Pensei que viesse com a Lene. – Remus comentou, brilhantemente. Bem lembrado Moony. Muito obrigado! Tenho que disser que às vezes a perspicácia dele não é tão perspicaz assim.

- Pois pensou errado! – retruquei, irritado. Okey, isso saiu em um tom bem mais áspero do esperado, mas ué! Queriam que eu dissesse o que?

- Ela ficou lá no campo vendo o treino da Corvinal, amor. – Dorcar explicou ao namorado, Remus. Como se ninguém já não soubesse disso.

– Com o William. – Evans completou, parecendo radiante pela amiga. Como sempre.. Muito sagaz Evans. E quem vê pensa que ela também quer um.

– Ela se deu bem. Ele é um Deus Grego, não é? – Alice comentou, olhando para as meninas, segurando uma risadinha. Hey! Valeu por lembrar-se de mim! Mas deixa o Frankie saber disso..

- Eu sou mais eu. – eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso. Não me contive. Ah! Mas isso não deixava de ser verdade. Afinal o galã de Hogwarts é Sirius Black! Não um corvinalzinho enrustido. – E nem me venha com as suas teorias Remo. – emendei, assim que notei que ele iria fazer um comentário. Se querem um conselho... nem perguntem que teorias são essas.

- Ele está revoltado. – concluiu Tiago. Eu dormi com a filha de Merlin e ele descobriu, só pode! – Olha a cara dele. Isso é abstinência de... AI! Poxa meu lírio, eu tava brincando! – mas a Evans não deixou ele terminar a frase, pois presenteou ele com um belíssimo beliscão. Dá-lhe Líliam!

- É Evans, Potter. EVANS! – a ruiva lembrou meu bobo amigo, para depois sair, batendo os pés. E lá se vai uma ruiva – apaixonada, embora não admita – embora. Corrigindo lá se vão uma ruiva e um viado... ops. Cervo, cervo. Embora não sei o que ele foi fazer indo atrás dela, levar mais um fora?

- Melhor nós irmos atrás dela Lice... – Dorcas sugeriu, levantando-se junto com a Alice e indo na direção do casal. O que é isso? Uma debandada? Oh meu Merlin! Se o Remo disser "Enfim sós" eu juro que vou atrás da Sophia! Aquela lá que eu falei, lembram? Meio louca e tudo mais.

Me joguei no sofá que estavam as garotas e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça. - Não vai admitir que está com ciúmes mesmo, não é? – Remus perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Eu preferia o "Enfim sós"... EI! Mas que porra é essa? Ciúmes? EU!

- Não vai me dizer que andou experimentando poções alternativas, meu amigo. – disse, sem levantar-me para olhá-lo. É sempre bom perguntar, não é mesmo! Vai que ele quer sair dessa e não sabe como. – Sai dessa Moony!

- Muito engraçado, Padfoot. – ele revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem, eu falo disso outra hora. Quando você estiver disposto. – comentou, desistindo do que quer que fosse que ele tinha em mente, felizmente.

- Como vai você e a Dorcas? – perguntei, mudando de assunto. Mudo de assunto rápido? É. Com freqüência. – Boa de cama? – perguntei, abrindo um largo sorriso maroto.

Remus imediatamente fechou a cara, bravo. - Apesar da pergunta indiscreta. – começou, amenizando a expressão. – Eu vou dizer só que ela é maravilhosa em todos os sentidos. – respondeu minha pergunta indiscreta, mesmo não sabendo. E é por isso que ele é um maroto!

- Safadinho! Dá-lhe Moony! – elogiei, fazendo um positivo com a mão. Quem te viu, quem te vê... – Ai! – resmunguei, assim que almofadas voaram na minha direção. Okey, talvez eu merecesse essa almofadada, mas não três!

- Eu vou te dar um conselho, meu amigo. – começou. Se preparem para uma das pérola do sr. Lupin. Ops, tenho que fazer cara de interessado. – Mesmo com você me olhando com essa cara... – Remus me censurou. Que cara? É a única que eu tenho! E ela está se fazendo de interessada, no momento. – Cuidado para não se arrepender. – me advertiu. Hã? Do que diabos ele está falando! Por acaso esse era um dos conselhos estranhos!

Mas não tive tempo de perguntar, já que ele foi embora, provavelmente atrás da Dorcas. E aquele lobo sarnento me deixou falando sozinho... Ótimo! Pois é, como devem ter notado eu estou abandonado – o que é algo raro se tratando de Sirius Black. Mas era até melhor assim, desse jeito eu posso esperar aqui até a senhorita McKinnon aparecer. Para aquela nossa conversinha... Mas que demora! Ela vai dormir por lá? Tomara que o Filch pegue aquele corvinalzinho de merda e (...)

* * *

- Si... Sirius... Acorda! Acorda Sirius! Sirus BLACK! – Marlene tentava me acordar, dando um grito no Black. Preciso dizer o pulo

que eu dei? Acho que não né? Querem me matar ou algo parecido? Ei! Perai!

- Isso são oras! – ralhei. Se eu sabia que horas eram? Não fazia a mínima idéia... Mas para eu ter dormido no sofá cedo é que não era.

Mas ao invés de se explicar ela riu. - Você estava me esperando? – perguntou, assim que segurou o riso. Merlin! EI! Que roxo é aquele no pescoço dela?

- E eu lá sou seu pai por acaso? – retruquei, emburrado. Isso saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia. Mas eu estou PUTO! Então que me importa? – Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo, devo ter capotado no sofá. – desconversei. É claro que eu não ia admitir que estava esperando por ela. Tenho meu orgulho! - Mas já que você está aqui... – comecei, mas só para Marlene voltar a rir.

- Si... – ela começou. Boa coisa que não vem. – O problema é que eu te conheço bem de mais. – concluiu, convencida. Okey. Então ela tinha notado que eu estava esperando ela voltar, mas e daí?

- Mas sempre pode conhecer mais.. – sugeri, chegando mais perto dela. Ué! Eu tenho que fazer jus ao meu título de Don Juan. Merlin! Eu tenho que beijar essa boca! Não que já não tenha beijado...

_*flashback*_

- Se todas as _hic_ vezes que nós guanhar_hic_mos da Salazar cobrinha... _hic _fizerem uma festa _hic _assim_ hic .. hic _– James tentava me disser, mas estava bêbado demais, como a maioria do time. Viva Merlin!

- Nós vamos.. morrer de cirrose. – conclui a frase dele. – Viva! Ao melhor time que Hogwarts já viu! – Saldei meus companheiros de time, erguendo meu copo. VIVA! Opa, opa... Bem ao canto, perto da janela, estava uma deslumbrante morena, sozinha. E isso não pode ficar assim, pode? Mãos a obra Don Juan! – O que achou da nossa vitória hoje? – perguntei sedutor, sorrindo maroto. Essa NUNCA falha.

- Não muito impressionante... – ela me respondeu, sem interesse. Como assim! O que diabos... Ah! Claro. A morena não era uma simples morena. Era Marlene McKinnon. Não sei porque não notei que era ela antes. Ou melhor, até notei, mas as vezes é legal seduzir (ou pelo menos tentar) ela como se fosse a primeira vez.

- E porque acha isso? –perguntei com a minha voz mais charmosa e, é claro, com o meu melhor sorriso sugestivo.

- Podia ter sido melhor. – a morena respondeu, calmamente. Oh! Merlin! Com essa saia ela pode disser o que quiser! – E pare de olhar para as minhas pernas Black. – me advertiu.

- Ok. – sorri malicioso, focando meu olhar para o decote dela. – Par... – mas eu não tive tempo de terminar a palavra, já que Marlene me deu um belo de um tapa. – Porra Lene! Eu parei de olhar! – briguei, segurando meu rosto. É claro que eu sempre tenho que me fazer de vitima. Mas Merlin.. essa doeu!

- Ai, desculpa. Machucou? –perguntou, com a voz mais cínica que eu já ouvi, me olhando com _aquela_ cara. Aquela boca estava me chamando isso sim!

- Não, não machucou. – respondi a contra gosto, massageando o meu rosto. Fico imaginando quando ela _realmente _estiver brava. Vai arrancar a cara do indivíduo. – Mas não sei o porquê disso. Se quiser que ninguém olhe, é só não vir com tudo de fora! – reclamei, ainda com a mão no rosto. Estava ardendo pombas! – Vai deixar um puta de um vergão!

- A Six, larga de ser frouxo. Nem foi tão forte assim. – Marlene comentou, apontando para o meu rosto. É porque não foi nela. – E você mereceu! – acrescentou, quase rindo.

- Ei! Mereci nada! – protestei, segurando o riso. Bem... Talvez eu tivesse merecido um tapinha, mas o dela foi exagerado. – Mas vem cá. – me sentei ao lado dela. – Está sozinha porque? – perguntei, já que a Len estar sozinha é algo raro.

- Não estou muito sociável hoje. – Marlene respondeu, virando, em um gole só, o capo que tinha na mão. – Se importa de me servir? – perguntou, estendendo o copo na minha direção. E depois dizem que garotas não gostam de beber.

- Tenho uma proposta melhor, senhorita. – sugeri, dando uma piscadela e caminhei até o bar improvisado. Tinha que admitir que tinham feito um bom trabalho com a Sala Comunal, mais estava parecendo uma boate. Alcancei uma garrafa e dois copos e voltei até onde ela estava. – Que tal se isolar da multidão? – perguntei, com aquele meu sorrisinho, já esperando uma resposta negativa ou outro tapa. Mas a esperança é a ultima que morre, certo?

E pasmem! A minha sobreviveu! Marlene simplesmente se levantou, pegou os copos da minha mão e saiu andando. E como eu não sou lesado nem nada fui atrás dela, dando um sorrisinho ao passar por James. Ele iria entender. Bom.. talvez não a julgar pelo estado em que ele estava. Isso pra mim tinha um porque: afogar as mágoas. Pois é. Tiago James Potter tinha levado um fora – digno de vaia, se me perguntarem – da sua mais nova paixão: a irritadinha Lily Evans. Mas como o narrador sou eu.. vamos voltar para mim? Okey. Como eu estava contando... Marlene e eu saímos da Grifinória e fomos até o jardim. Eu diria um lugar próximo da Floresta Proibida. E não se preocupem, eu conheço muito bem o lugar. Só não posso dizer como. - Os copos não vão encher sozinhos. – ela disse, levantando os copos no ar, enquanto olhava de mim para a garrafa. Acabei de me sentir usado.. AMEI!

- Pois não, senhorita McKinnon. – fiz uma reverencia, enquanto completava os copos com firewhisky. Essa garota conseguia me surpreender sempre. – Mais algum pedido? – perguntei em tom divertido. Até porque eu estava me sentindo um garçom. Não que esteja reclamando. Eu me fantasiava até de trasgo para dar um simples beijo em Marlene.

- Por enquanto não. – ela riu, apontando o lugar ao lado dela. Agora sim estamos falando minha língua. Ou melhor.. Nem sei se seria uma boa idéia nós dois ficarmos e talz.. Até porque somos muito unidos. Ah.. que bobagem Sirius Black! Que melhor jeito de ficar mais "ligado" do que uma escapadinha? Porque de qualquer forma você quer isso desde que a viu pela primeira vez e bem... Ela é bem mais parecida com você do que você mesmo. Ou não. Okey, eu não estou fazendo o mínimo sentido. – Bebida já está fazendo efeito, Six?

- Você não faz idéia. – me sentei ao lado dela, a abraçando pela cintura. Era algo meio que instintivo, sabe! – Ainda preferindo a noite? – sorri maroto. Me lembrando de uma vez em que ela tinha dito que se fosse por ela a noite duraria bem mais.

- Onde mais acontecem coisas inesperadas e inesquecíveis? – ela se aproximou do meu rosto. Merlin! Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo.. porque eu não vou agüentar muito tempo. Vou agarrar ela, aqui e agora! – Não concorda? – E ela me beijou. Sim, ela! Pela primeira vez na história eu não parti para o ataque primeiro. E bem.. Como eu não sou bobo nem nada...

_*fim do flashback*_

- Mas de qualquer forma.. – gesticulei, procurando as palavras certas. Até porque não quero ser muito direto, ela pode entender errado; sabe como é. – Isso são horas? – perguntei sentando-me. Ah! Vocês queriam que eu dissesse o que? "Pra quando é o bebê?"

- Quem vê pensa que você respeita algum horário. – pontuou. É... ela tem um ponto de razão. Mas mesmo assim! Isso não são horas de uma garota estar fora – a não ser quando está comigo, obviamente. – Ou melhor.. quem vê pensa que você liga para regras. – comentou, enquanto tirava os sapatos e inclinava-se para deitar no sofá. Merlin... não sei como mas ela tirando as sandálias é a coisa mais sexy.

- Virei travesseiro agora! – brinquei, assim que ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Se bem que adoro quando ela faz isso. – Já ouviu falar em almofadas? – reclamei, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos. Ela não precisava saber que se eu gosto ou não, certo?

- Não gosto de almofadas. – respondeu, com um sorriso maroto. Marlene era uma das poucas garotas que eu conheço, se não uma das únicas, que conseguia fazer um perfeito "sorriso maroto".

- Six.. – ela murmurou, quebrando o silêncio que já durava uns bons minutos. Eu tinha perdido o foco da "conversa" enquanto tentava enrolar o cabelo dela.

- Hum.. – murmurei. Ah.. vocês precisam sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela.. macio.. EI! Vão sentir é nada. Bando de marmanjo.. Affe! Acorda Sirius Black! Seja homem! Tasca um beijo nela logo!

- O que achou do Willian? – BROCHEI! É só isso que eu tenho a declarar. Por Merlin, Morgana e todos os magos! - Eu sei que deveria ter contado antes e.. – Len gesticulou, ignorando a cara que eu provavelmente estava fazendo.

- Desde quando Marlene McKinnon namora alguém? – perguntei, contrariado. Porque, que eu me lembre, ela tinha deixado isso bem claro em uma de nossas conversas. "Não gosto de me envolver.. então namoros estão fora de questão." Foi exatamente isso que ela disse. O que eu amei na época. Mas... QUE DIABOS?

- Desde que.. – gesticulou, ficando em silencio por algum tempo, e eu não quis falar nada. – Ele é realmente especial Six. Me faz sentir especial. – ela sorriu. E eu, como sempre, não consegui evitar e sorri também, acariciando seu rosto. Vê-la alegre me fazia bem, mesmo que a raiva daquele corvinalzinho enrustido estivesse me consumindo.

- Mas precisa namorar para isso? – voltei a perguntar. Ainda não tinha me conformado. Ela tinha dito que... – Tem seus amigos e..

- Sim, eu sei. – Len confirmou. Pois não parece! – Si... é diferente com Will. – ela sorriu, mas de uma forma diferente. Merlin, por um momento eu senti inveja. Inveja dele. Por fazer-la sorrir daquele jeito. Eu estava acostumado em vê ela sair com garotos, saíamos até de casal. Nunca tive problemas com isso. Sabia que eram só "affairs". Mas agora era diferente. Ou pelo menos me pareia diferente. – Queria que conseguisse entender. – Marlene voltou a disser, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Só não sei por que eu estava tão chateado com ela. – Bom... eu vou dormir um pouco. – ela se levantou, e eu não impedi. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Todo aquele sermão que eu tinha preparado tinha sido desarmado com aquele sorriso. – Conversamos no café-da-manhã, okey?

- Okey. – respondi, me jogando no sofá. Sabem do que eu preciso?

* * *

Com alguma ajuda do mapa do maroto fui até um bar, perto de Hogsmead, onde ninguém me censuraria. - Mais uma dose, por favor. – levantei o braço, batendo o copo na mesa. – Faça mais forte dessa vez. – ordenei ao garçom.Não eu ainda não estou bêbado, até porque tinha duas loiras lindas ao meu lado. Eu ainda sou Sirius Black!

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Meninas! Adorei as reviews, mesmo! Me animaram para terminar esse cap. \o/

Lara: Amou? Que ótimo! Hahaha. Realmente a Marlene tem a língua bem afiada. E pode deixar que a Lily não mata o James não, no mínimo deixa ele inconsciente. Obrigada! Beijos.

Raquel: Ah, que bom que gostou do casal. Eu adoro eles. E descobri os dois faz pouco tempo. D Beijos.

Mari: Chara! Pode esperar pelas cenas picantes que elas já já aparecem! ;D E a briguinha de casal nem começou! Hahaha. Beijos.

Luiza: Ah, está atualizada! E o cap está maior. Mas ainda sim espero matar os leitores de curiosidade. D Beijos.

Lya Beauchamp:Que ótimo que você está gostando! E a fic está apenas começando.. Várias notícias bombásticas estão por vir! ;D Beijos.

_Nota:_

Bom, como eu estou sem uma Beta, pode haver alguns errinhos básicos, mesmo eu tendo revisado algumas vezes. Então me desculpem por isso. E... Estou aceitando Betas, viu! D

* * *

Até a próxima

Beijos

Mary.


	3. Dragão Dourado

Capítulo III

**Dragão Dourado**

* * *

- Vê se ele está respirando, Prongs. – Remus pediu, sua voz estava distante, mas eu não estava em condições de me mexer no momento. É, tinha tomado um porre daqueles! Do jeito que eu tinha me jogado na cama ontem (ou há três horas atrás) tinha ficado. Cara enterrada no travesseiro, perna e braço direito para fora da cama, uma gravata na cabeça, muitas marcas de batons – o que eu não pretendia tirar – e um cheiro de lavanda, que eu acredito ser da ruiva.

- Hmmm. – resmunguei, mexendo o braço para dizer que eu estava vivo. Como se eles nunca tivessem me visto assim ou ficado muito pior. – FILHO DE UMA PUTA! – gritei, pulando da cama, pois tinham jogado água no meu rosto, muita água. – Quem foi o desgraçado que me jogou água fria? – perguntei, olhando para os dois, com o cabelo pingando.

- Calma aí Padfoot. – começou o Tiago, para logo em seguida cair na gargalhada junto com Remus. E infelizmente eu não pude agüentar e tive que rir também – Bem que podia ter nos chamado pra noitada. – James reclamou, jogando uma toalha na minha cara.

- Digamos que não queria dividir minhas garotas. – sorri maroto. É. Garotas no plural. Ou vocês acham que Sirius Black fica com uma só? Claro que não! E tenho que dizer que foi uma noite daquelas, sorte que era sábado e eu não tinha que olhar para a cara de desaprovação da McGonagall, embora ainda tenha uma teoria sobre ela e o diretor... – E outra: vocês são comprometidos. – completei, chacoalhando o cabelo em James. Ele podia não ser oficialmente comprometido, mas do jeito que ele estava agindo parecia. Só tinha olhos para a ruivinha. Merlin, tinha muitas mulheres ruivas no mundo!

- A julgar pelas marcas roxas e arranhões elas também não queriam dividi-lo Prongs. – Remus comentou olhando para mim, que já estava só de calça. É, talvez eu tivesse algumas marquinhas aqui ou ali, mas nada sério. E eu não pretendia tirá-las com feitiço.

- A loira era um tanto selvagem. – comentei entrando no banheiro com a toalha na mão. Não, eu não me lembro dos nomes das "minhas garotas", normalmente chamo pela cor dos cabelos: loira, morena, ruiva. Apesar de que teve uma de cabelos azuis que fiquei uma vez que nem Merlin conseguia dar um "nome" para ela. Luzul, azurena, Ruizul? Enfim, isso não vem ao caso. E antes que você me ache um cafajeste por não saber nem ao menos os nomes das mulheres com quem eu durmo vou lhe poupar um tempo: Eu sou cafajeste sim! E dos bons. Ou você acha que Marlene McKinnon podia ficar com aquelezinho e... – Merlin por que me acordaram? – resmunguei entrando no chuveiro. Ia ser um looongo dia.

Quando eu desci para o Salão Comunal, não muito cheio, já que estávamos na hora do almoço, encontrei a única pessoa que pretendia evitar por um tempo até eu formular algumas perguntas: Marlene. – Boa tarde, Six! – ela me cumprimentou animada, em um tom divertido, apoiando os braços no encosto do sofá, para me olhar chegando.

- Bom dia, Len. – cumprimentei sorrindo também; não tinha como evitar. – Acordou agora também? – perguntei me jogando no sofá em que ela estava, enquanto ela se virava e "sentava direito". É, eu era meio espaçoso, ainda mais com um quê de ressaca.

- Não, mas você pelo jeito sim. – comentou, rindo da minha cara, no que eu joguei uma almofada nela – de leve, claro. Se for computar eu nem tinha chegado a dormir, cochilar no máximo.

- Você sabe muito bem que se pudesse só acordava depois do almoço. – salientei. Eu era imprestável de manhã, até porque não conseguia dormir cedo, então conseqüentemente sempre era um martírio para levantar da cama. Marlene tinha conseguido esse feito umas cinco vezes só, se bem que ser acordado com agradinhos e beijinhos (mesmo que no rosto) me faziam ficar disposto qualquer hora. Ela tinha algumas vontades divertidas, como correr no lago às 4h da manhã, ser os primeiros clientes da loja de doces, para pegar as novidades, ir à biblioteca escondidos só para provar uma teoria. Lene era o oposto de previsível e monótono. E essa era uma das coisas que me fascinava nela.

- Mas infelizmente a McGonagall está na sua cola. – Len caçoou, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Tinha que lembrar daquela ditadora? Ela fez um sinal para deitar a cabeça no colo dela, o que eu fiz quase que instantaneamente. Adorava quando ela bagunçava o meu cabelo. – Loira, ruiva, morena ou as três? – ela me perguntou, olhando para as marcas visíveis no meu pescoço. Lene sabia como eu era. E também sabia que eu tinha uma incrível dificuldade de guardar nomes. É, eu menti, não sou tão cafajeste assim, a ponto de não lembrar o nome das garotas com quem eu fico. Até já tentei uma poção para memória e coisas do gênero, mas não funcionou. Minha memória fotográfica para rostos é fenomenal, mas não me peça para gravar nomes.

- As três. – respondi, com o mesmo tom que eu uso quando quero tirar vantagem. Isso não deve ter passado despercebido, mas ela não disse nada. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco incomodado com a história de ontem. – Tirou a sua com feitiço, foi? – provoquei. Ainda me lembrava da marca que ela estava ontem no pescoço, obra do namoradinho, não adiantava ela esconder com feitiços.

- Aquele mesmo que você me ensinou. – ela retrucou, ganhando a batalha que nem tinha começado. Mas ao invés de ficar bravo eu ri, e ri muito. – O que foi? – perguntou, me olhando confusa, querendo saber qual era a graça.

- Lembrei de como eu te ensinei esse feitiço. – e voltei a rir. Lene ficou um pouco sem jeito e me deu um tapa na testa, mas acabou rindo também.

_*flashback*_

- Six. – escutei uma voz baixinha do meu lado, tinha acabado de deitar. - Six, está acordado? – a voz continuou. E mesmo sendo um murmúrio quase identificável eu sabia quem era, só ela me chamava assim – embora muitas tenham tentado copiar.

- Estou, Len. – respondi. Abri os olhos e notei uma belíssima morena fechando o dossel da cama, enquanto se sentava nos meus pés. – Está tudo bem? – perguntei a julgar pela coloração vermelha de seu rosto, perceptível até no escuro, o que não era nada normal, e a cara de quem tinha feito alguma coisa.

- Lembra que eu tinha outro encontro com o Richard hoje? – Marlene eprguntou. Claro, como eu poderia me esquecer. Eu era completamente contra, mas Lene era mais teimosa do que eu. Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, para que ela continuasse e me sentei. – Então. – ela fez uma pausa, vindo sentar do meu lado. – Nós saímos para jantar e depois ficamos conversando em uma das salas de estudo.

- Aquela com vários sofás? – perguntei calmamente, mas cerrando os meus punhos com força. Não era lugar para levar a Marlene. Ainda mais desacompanhada e com aquele papa-anjo. Sabia que tinha que ter ido atrás!

- É. Aquela com vários sofás. – ela confirmou. Minha vontade era ir até o dormitório do sétimo ano e espancar aquele filho de uma puta! Eu sabia muito bem porque garotos levavam seus encontros para lá, eu mesmo fazia isso. – Então.. – ela continuou. Mas se ele estava achando que podia fazer isso com a _minha_ Len ele estava muito enganado! Ah, mas muito mesmo. – Nós ficamos conversando um tempo e depois nós nos beijamos e... – ela fez uma pausa. Merlin! E o que? Beijar eu sei que você já o beijou , o que eu quero saber é o que diabos vem depois do "e"!

- E? – perguntei tentando manter a calma, se ela demorasse pra responder mais um segundo eu ia correr para matar aquele cretino! Mas ao invés de falar ela apontou para o pescoço, ficando mais vermelha do que já estava. Eu não entendi o que o pescoço tinha haver com tudo aquilo. Cheguei mais perto e notei uma marca meio roxa e... – Ah! – soltei uma exclamação. Era um chupão ou algo do gênero. Soltei meus pulsos, aliviado, e comecei a rir. – Vem cá. – a abracei, fazendo cócegas.

- Six, para! – Lene me pediu em tom baixo, com lágrimas nos olhos, por rir. – É sério! – pediu novamente, no que eu parei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- É claro que é, Len. – concordei. Mas graças a Merlin não era tão sério quanto eu estava imaginando. Então o marmanjo ia escapar vivo dessa afinal. O que não quer dizer que eu não iria ter uma conversinha, não muito amigável, com ele. – Você queria só me contar isso ou tem algo a mais? – perguntei por precaução.

- Como que eu tiro essa marca? – ela me perguntou um tanto sem jeito. Eu sabia que Lene, apesar de toda aquela pose de _femme fatale_, dizia que certas coisas só se faziam com respeito, confiança e afeição. E graças a Merlin, Len não dava muita liberdade – leia-se permissão para mãos bobas – aos marmanjos, o que infelizmente me incluía. Eu até concordava com a teoria dela, mas fazia o oposto. Remus, no meio de um de seus conselhos nada produtivos, disse que é por birra ou por querer provar alguma coisa, mas na verdade é porque eu gosto da "fruta". Sabe como é né? Carne é fraca.

- Tem um feitiço bem fácil e que não deixa nem vestígio. – garanti, deixando-a mais despreocupada. Executei o feitiço no pescoço de Lene e a marca imediatamente sumiu. – É esse que eu sempre uso. – comentei dando meu melhor sorriso maroto. Tinha que tirar os vestígios, se não minha política de "comer quieto" não funcionava.

- Preferia que não precisasse. – ela disse, dando um meio sorriso, deitando no meu colo e me abraçando como um ursinho. Ambos sabíamos que não era das minhas aventuras "amorosas" que ela estava se referindo. E sim as marcas que meus queridos e carinhosos pais me deixavam quando eu não agia como "um verdadeiro Black". Lene era a única que sabia, não porque eu contei, mas porque ela viu e me perguntou. Ela parecia tão preocupada que eu não tive como esconder. Só sei que eu ri quando ela quis ir até minha casa e tirar satisfações com os meus pais.

- E andar com uma marca roxa no pescoço que nem a sua? – perguntei em tom divertindo, preferindo não entrar no assunto implícito. – Pega mal pro meu lado, sabe? – zombei, apertando o rosto dela, com as duas mãos.

_*fim do flachback*_

- Você evoluiu, né? – cutuquei, olhando-a de canto, só para poder ver a cara que ela estava fazendo.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, Sirius Black? – ela murmurou, cerrando os olhos. Se não fosse pelo discreto sorrisinho eu deveria estar com medo agora.

- Eu? – fiz cara de inocente. – Eu não quero dizer nada. – dei o meu melhor sorriso, no que ela me deu um tapa de leve no rosto. Eu sei que é de leve porque eu já tinha levado um bem forte dela. E dói. Lene murmurou um "Bobo", balançando a cabeça. Levantei um pouco, apoiando meu cotovelo na beira do sofá. - De bobo, minha cara, eu não ... – parei a fala na metade. Lene tinha ficado branca. – Len? – a chamei, levantando e ajoelhando nos pés dela, enquanto segurava suas mãos. Ela não me respondeu, fechou os olhos um pouco e apertou minha mão. Meu coração disparou apertado. – Len? – a chamei mais uma vez e como não obtive resposta não pensei duas vezes e a peguei no colo. Era a segunda vez que ela ficava assim e não me parecia ser bom, tinha que levá-la na enfermaria.

- Não. – ela pediu, quando eu já estava saindo do Salão Comunal, com ela no meu colo. Sabia que Marlene não gostava de ir à enfermaria. – Já estou bem. – Mentira, pensei em dizer. Ela ainda estava pálida e com os olhos semi-abertos. Tudo bem, se ela não queria ir até a enfermaria pelo menos tinha que deitar em algum lugar.

Assim que eu entrei no dormitório, a coloquei na minha cama, com cuidado, e molhei um pedaço do lençol com água, colocando em seu rosto. Meu coração parecia que ia sair do lugar. – Eu estou bem. – ela disse novamente. A quem ela queria enganar, eu ou ela própria? Era a segunda vez em três dias que ela ficava pálida daquele jeito. Bem é que não estava.

- Não, não está. – protestei, secando o rosto dela, que agora já voltava a ficar corado. – O que você está sentindo? – perguntei, checando cada pedaço dela, para ver se estava tudo bem. – E se responder que está bem, de novo, nós vamos brigar. – adverti, sério.

- Eu fiquei um pouco tonta, como se eu fosse cair. – ela disse, sentando-se, o que eu acompanhei com as mãos, só por garantia. – E não deve ser nada demais Six, não precisa ficar com essa ruga de preocupação. – ela levou o dedo até a minha suposta ruga, apertando e dando uma leve risada. Isso me fez ficar mais calmo, Marlene parecia bem de novo, mas eu não tinha como não ficar preocupado.

- Você não está com bulimia, anorexia ou algo assim, está? – perguntei, depois que me deu um estalo. Era comum isso entre garotas, não era? Cada vez mais magras. Merlin como mulher muito magra é sem sal. Não tem nada, nem curvas, nem bunda e nem seio. Palito. Eu gostava é de dirigir por curvas perigosas. – Porque você é perfeita do jeito que você é. – garanti. E não estava mentindo. Len era realmente perfeita. – Okay? – perguntei, sentando do lado dela.

- Não, não estou, Six. – ela garantiu, rindo da idéia absurda que eu tive. – E não precisa bajular não. – Lene se encostou em mim. – Tudo pronto para a festa de hoje? – ela perguntou, mudando absurdamente o assunto. Eu não ia discutir sobre como ela estava, mas Marlene podia ter certeza de que ficaria de olho nela.

- Tudo encaminhado. – garanti, sorrindo maroto. Eu, James, Remus e Pedro tínhamos contrabandeado várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, whisky de fogo, licor dos elfos e mais algumas coisas que o James quis, porque ele tinha ouvido dizer que a Lilian gostava. As comidas, não que fosse importante, mas depois de um tempo era necessário, pegaríamos na cozinha mesmo. – Bebida, comida e música. A decoração é com vocês. – terminei dando uma piscadela.

- Tudo encaminhado também. – ela disse, fazendo um sinal de positivo. – O Will ficou de nos ajudar. – comentou com um sorrisinho. Merlin! Eu tinha me esquecido desse paspalho. E ela tinha que lembrar do **outro** bem no _meu_ quarto, sentada na _minha_ cama, e abraçada _comigo_? Daí era forçar muito a barra.

Era isso. Eu teria que entrar no assunto que estava tentando evitar, não podia mais ignorar. - Desde quando vocês estão juntos? – perguntei tentando parecer casual. Eu sabia que eles tinham saído umas três ou quatro vezes, mas encontros esporádicos não levavam a um namoro.

- Acho que três semanas. – ela me respondeu, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. – Ele me encontrou por acaso na torre leste, aquela que eu gosto, sexta-feira. – Eu sabia qual torre que ela gostava, mas que direito ele tinha de ir lá? Era meio que o nosso lugar. – Disse que tinha passado um bom tempo me procurando, e que tinha uma coisa importante para me dar. – Se for um anel de noivado eu juro que me mato! – E como eu sou curiosa, você sabe.. – assenti com a cabeça. A curiosidade matou a Len, era como brincávamos. – Eu perguntei o que era.

- E ele te deu uma caixa de chocolates ou uma flor, acertei? – perguntei em um tom de deboche que não consegui evitar. Não acreditava que estava ali escutando como eles tinham começado a namorar. Aquilo me incomodava de uma forma estranha e bem ruim, era sobre mim que eu queria que ela falasse, e não dele.

- Não. – Marlene virou-se de frente para mim, com os olhos brilhando de um jeito lindo. Eu poderia ficar assim, só olhando para ela, por horas e horas. A luz do sol que passava pela fresta da cortina parava bem no rosto dela. Não tinha como ela ficar mais linda do que estava. Cabelos soltos, parecendo estar em um tom castanho dourado, a boca perfeitamente delineada em um tom rosado, e os olhos.. Merlin como os olhos dela estavam lindos. Podia me perder neles... – Sirius?

- Eu! Oi, desculpa, Len, me distraí. – admiti, chacoalhando a cabeça e voltando minha atenção nela, embora fosse difícil manter a concentração. De repente a vontade de provar daqueles lábios de novo era tentadora.

- Tudo bem. – Marlene fez um gesto com a mão. – Enfim, ele não me deu flores ou chocolates. – ela garantiu. Tudo bem, o que o paspalho tinha dado a ela então? – Ele me deu isso. – ela levantou o braço, deixando a mostra uma reluzente pulseira de ouro, com um pingente muito brilhante junto, só não dava para ver de que. Eu olhei para ela com a mesma cara de deboche de minutos atrás. Nossa, ele te deu uma pulseira, que original! Melhor seria flores ou bombons. – E se você parar com essa cara eu conto o resto. – ela disse, cruzando os braços. Sinceramente? Eu não estava nem aí para saber do resto, ainda mais se envolvesse beijos ou feitiços para disfarçar marcas roxas.

Mas como Lene tinha cruzado os braços e parecia irritada por eu não estar a escutando, resolvi fazer um sinal de continue. – Pode contar Len, prometo não fazer uma cara de deboche. – garanti, em um tom de brincadeira, mas que no fundo era verdade.

- Quando ele me deu a pulseira disse que quando era pequeno seu bisavó contava histórias sobre dragões. – Ela começou. Ah, dragões, grande idéia para emendar um pedido de namoro, pensei tentando evitar uma cara de desdém. – Disse que tinha um que ele era fascinado: o dragão dourado. Will me contou que é uma lenda pouco conhecida, que só algumas famílias antigas a conhecem, e que na verdade não se trata de o dragão e sim A dragão. – Essa é nova, dragoa dourada. – Diz a lenda que esses dragões não podem ser domados, capturados ou mesmo mortos. Conseguem tudo o que querem. Apenas aparecem em tempos apropriados e somente se há uma perfeição a ser encontrada. – ela continuou, com os olhos brilhando cada vez mais. O que eu não entendi, porque era só uma lenda estúpida de um dragão, o que tinha de especial nisso? - E essa perfeição é uma mulher. – Não sei porque eu não estava gostando nada disso. – De tempos em tempos nasce uma criança tão perfeita e única que seu espírito ganha uma luz diferente e é essa luz que os atrai. E antes dessa menina completar um dia de vida é encontrada por um desses dragões dourados.

- E daí o dragão engole a menininha! – deduzi. E é claro que Lene me deu uma travesseirada. – Ok, pode terminar. – levantei as duas mãos, me rendendo.

Ignorando minha interrupção, Marlene continuou a contar sobre a lenda que tinha ouvido. - Quando os olhos dessa menina se encontram com os dourados do dragão, eles se fundem. O dragão passa a ser parte da menina, sendo guiado pela sua alma, mas sem subjugar sua essência mística e poderosa. – Lene tirou a pulseira do pulso e colocou na altura dos meus olhos. – O pingente é um dragão dourado, olha. – ela pediu, entregando a pulseira para mim, sorrindo. Eu estava completamente estático, mas fiz o que ela mandou. Olhei mais atentamente para o pingente. – Eu acho que esqueci algumas partes da lenda, mas acho que é isso. - Era um lindo e imponente dragão, mas era feito de uma pedra muito brilhante para ser ouro, era um tipo de pedra ou metal que eu nunca tinha visto. E olha que minha mãe tem todos os tipos de jóias que existem, em especial as mais caras – Os olhos. – Lene indicou. Eu trouxe a pulseira mais perto e notei duas bolinhas brilhantes, que também não pareciam ser de ouro ou diamante. – Linda, não é? – me perguntou, sem tirar aquele sorriso do rosto.

Eu não tinha como dizer o contrário, por mais que tivesse procurado algum defeito na pulseira. Até o material que o pingente era feito era incomum. – Que pedra é essa? – eu perguntei, apontando para o pingente.

- Eu não sei. – Marlene me respondeu, não ligando por eu ter concordado ou não que o presente era lindo, ela sabia que era. – Will disse que esse pingente é da família dele. – Ah, ótimo. Herança de família. Grande coisa!

- E então ele te contou essa lenda, só para te dar a pulseira? – perguntei, tentando fazer isso parecer bobo. Na verdade eu queria dizer, "só para te levar para cama", mas achei melhor não, não queria pensar nisso como hipótese.

- Will me disse que eu sou essa menina. – ela sorriu. – Disse que só notou isso pelo contorno dourado dos meus olhos. – pegou a pulseira da minha mão, colocando-a de volta. Não precisei olhar para os olhos dela para saber que isso era verdade, o contorno dourado nos olhos de Marlene era o que eu mais gostava. Também não tinha dúvidas de que ela realmente poderia ser uma das meninas que a lenda dizia. Se eu mesmo tivesse ouvido de outra forma pensaria logo nela. Se era a perfeição que buscavam, a encontrariam em Marlene.

- Acreditou nisso? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo um completo idiota.

- Hum.. não. – Marlene me respondeu. – Mas gostei. – admitiu. Eu sabia que depois da tal lenda deveria ter tido um "procurei por você por toda minha vida" e blá blá blá. Como se ele tivesse procurado muito.

- E você aceitou namorar com ele por causa de uma pulseira? – perguntei contrariado. Era difícil de acreditar que o paspalho tinha ganhado minha melhor amiga assim. Tudo bem que tinha toda a história da lenda e tudo mais, mas isso não o fazia merecedor dela. Nada fazia. Nem se ele tivesse matado o tal dragão.

- Você está bravo, não está? – Len perguntou, voltando a sentar ao meu lado. Ela me conhecia bem de mais. Eu não falava com ela daquele jeito. Sabia que uma simples pulseira não a comprava, mas estava bravo. – Eu sei que devia ter contado antes, e que você deveria ser o primeiro a saber. – Pela menos ela admitia isso. Eu tinha motivos para ficar bravo, e muitos. – Mas é que foi tudo tão rápido e eu não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo que eu queria.

- Agora você tem? – interrompi.

- Tenho.

Toda raiva que eu estava do paspalho tinha se transformado em um aperto ruim no peito. – Por quê? – questionei. O que ele tinha feito para te conquistar? Ela tinha dito que não namorava.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu em um tom eufórico, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo não saber. – Mas eu quero muito descobrir. – mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ela, sabia que estava sorrindo.

- E onde está a minha melhor amiga, que disse que não gostava de se envolver, que não namorava? – voltei a perguntar, tentando parecer brincalhão, mas provavelmente falhando.

Marlene se virou de frente para mim e segurou meu rosto com as mãos. – Ela está aqui ainda, Six. – ela sorriu. E eu sabia que esse sorriso era meu, só meu. E tive que sorrir também. – A única diferença é que você não vai poder ficar me agarrando nos corredores desertos. – ela disse, para logo em seguida pular da cama, imaginando minha reação.

- Hey! – levantei também – Mas eu nunca te agarrei nos corredores! – protestei. Eu certamente iria me lembrar se tivesse feito isso. – Eu podia? – fiz uma cara de "eu não acredito".

- Agora não pode mais. – ela riu, correndo para o outro lado do dormitório. Ah, mas essa eu não ia deixar barato. Corri atrás dela feio um cachorro louco. Se eu a pegasse ela estava perdida e Marlene sabia muito bem disso porque não pensou duas vezes para correr mais ainda.

Mas como eu sou bem mais rápido que ela, não demorou muito para encurralá-la. – E agora? – perguntei com um sorrisinho vitorioso. Ela estava em cima da cama de James, e eu estava na sua frente, com os dois braços abertos, não tinha para onde ela ir. E antes que ela inventasse uma forma de escapar eu a segurei pela cintura, puxando-a para mim.

- E agora eu estou presa. – Lene concluiu brilhantemente, depois de tentar sair do meu colo. Eu não iria deixá-la ir tão fácil assim.

- Então quer dizer que eu podia te agarrar pelos corredores desertos, é? – disse com um tom de malícia, deitando-a na cama, e prendendo seus dois braços acima da cabeça, com minha mão direita. Ela não me escapava agora. Aproximei de seu rosto, quase deitando meu corpo sobre o dela, era uma questão de centímetros até eu encostar em seus lábios. E como eu queria isso.

- Six.. – ela me chamou em tom baixo, enquanto eu a trazia mais para perto, colando nossos corpos. Ela chamando meu nome era como música, um convite irrecusável e irresistível. Não importava se era para me fazer parar, o que não parecia.

- Humm. – murmurei em resposta, indo de encontro ao pescoço dela e dando leves, mas provocantes, beijos e mordidas. Podia sentir a respiração de Len ficando mais pesada e seus batimentos aumentando a cada toque, igual aos meus. Fui subindo sem pressa até que cheguei em sua boca. – Linda. – sussurrei com um sorriso, olhando-a nos olhos, antes de beijá-la com intensidade.

* * *

**N/B**: Ah meu Deus, Mary, está tentando nos matar? Tinha que acabar logo nessa hora? Maldade... u.u'Anyways, acho que não preciso nem dizer que adorei o capítulo, neh? Eu simplesmente amo o Sirius e o jeito que a Mary explora a personalidade dele é fantástica! Essa é o tipo de fic que você começa a ler e não consegue despregar os olhos até o final do capítulo! A lenda está perfeita, e o beijo no final... nem se fala!

Well, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews para que a Mary se anime e escreva bem rápido o próximo capítulo! ^^

Bjus, Lya. =*

**N/A: **Oi gente! Como prometido, aí está o Capítulo III, está mais cumprido que os outros, pois tem mais coisas acontecendo. E por falar em "coisa acontecendo" vou dar uma diga: prestem atenção na lenda, ela vai ser importante um pouco mais para frente. E no próximo capítulo vai ser a tão esperada festa dos marotos e posso adiantar que promete, e muito!

E, antes de agradecer as reviews :] , quero agradecer a minha Beta querida que não desistiu de mim e me ajudou bastante! Obrigada Tati! :D

Zizi Blue: Que bom que gostou. Hehe. Você não viu ele com ciúmes ainda, isso é só implicação. Haha. Beijos :*

Lya Nikolaevna: Minha beta, querida! Adoro seus comentários, dão vontade de escrever mais e mais! :] E pode deixar que vou escrever bem rapidinho para você não ficar com o coração partido! Hehe. Beijos e beijos :*

É isso gente, espero que estejam gostando e comentem!

* * *

Até a próxima.

Mary.


	4. Surpresa Adocicada

Capítulo IV

**Surpresa Adocicada**

* * *

Eu soltei os braços de Lene, e - ao contrário do que se esperava - ela enlaçou o meu pescoço, trazendo-me para mais perto dela ainda. Merlin como era bom! Não era a mesma coisa que ficar com outra garota. Era diferente. Era a minha Len que estava nos meus braços. Segurei seu cabelo com jeito e pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo, que ela concedeu imediatamente, segurando minha nuca com a mão direita. Mas por algum motivo o beijo não durou nem um minuto. Marlene me empurrou de leve para trás, colocando as duas mãos em meu peito, impedindo que eu me aproximasse de novo. Olhei-a sem entender. Porque ela tinha parado? Eu podia sentir seu coração disparado e sua respiração ofegante, do mesmo jeito que a minha. Ela ficou me olhando por algum tempo, sem fazer menção de se mexer, ou me tirar de cima. Eu dava tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando. - Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Eu tinha levado um susto, mas o de Len foi BEM maior, tanto que ela até se engasgou. Então, o meu plano de ignorar quem quer que fosse e fechar as cortinas do dossel foi por água abaixo, por que eu tive que me levantar e ajudar ela a respirar.

- Esta_va_. – respondi, virando para ver quem era o futuro cadáver, ignorando o "Não, não está." que Lene tinha dito. Porque se meu olhar pudesse matar, com certeza essa criatura estaria morta.

- Ahm.. – Era o inútil do Rabicho. Merlin, como eu queria voar no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo até que seus olhos saltassem para fora! – Só vou pegar uma roupa e já saio. – ele comentou mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, só de toalha. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando e tudo mais, até porque nós não estávamos mais nos beijando, mas estávamos ali, juntos, de um jeito diferente do que costumávamos ficar.

- Melhor pegar depois. – aconselhei, sabendo que ele ia entender a indireta.

- Pedro, pode nos dar dois minutos? – Lene pediu, tentando parecer casual, e olhando para o lado oposto de onde ele estava, já que Pedro estava vestindo nada mais que uma toalhinha branca. É claro que ela estava sem jeito, o que é bem raro. E obviamente o meu amigo não pensou duas vezes e correu de volta para o banheiro.

- Só dois? - reclamei, sentando na cama. Em outras ocasiões eu tentaria contornar a situação, mas eu conhecia a Marlene muito bem para saber que não iria funcionar só pela expressão em seu rosto.

- Eu realmente não posso te provocar, Six. – ela comentou, sentando ao meu lado e bagunçando meu cabelo. Provocado? Tinha é me **intimado**! E o que tinha acontecido ali, depois do beijo?

- E você não sabe brincar com fogo. – retruquei, com o meu melhor sorriso maroto. Já estava conformado que não iria mais beijá-la – não hoje pelo menos. Mas Marlene não perdia por esperar...

Lene me olhou com aquela sua cara de "você sabe muito bem que eu sei", mas não disse nada a respeito. Ficamos em silêncio, olhando para outras coisas no dormitório. Ela fez menção de falar algo umas duas vezes, mas pareceu desistir e isso me incomodou muito, já que Marlene nunca ficava sem saber o que dizer. Olhei para seu rosto para tentar saber se ela estava brava ou qualquer coisa, mas ela estava indecifrável. Não que ela fosse óbvia, mas normalmente eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que a expressão no rosto dela queria dizer. – Sirius... – ela começou, voltando a olhar para mim.

- Desculpa, Len. – eu a interrompi. Não sabia se era um "desculpa" que eu deveria dizer, mas eu não consegui pensar mais nada. Mas a verdade era que a ultima coisa que eu queria era pedir desculpas. Desculpa é para quando você faz alguma coisa errada, e eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Beijá-la não podia ser errado, especialmente se era tão bom...

Ela não me respondeu, e isso me deixou um tanto preocupado. Ainda mais depois que ela levantou e deu uma volta no dormitório em silêncio, indo parar na minha cama. – Lembra dessa foto? – perguntou, pegando o porta-retrato branco que tinha na minha mesinha de cabeceira. É claro que eu me lembrava.

Nós dois estávamos com neve até o cabelo e não conseguíamos parar de rir, eu girava rápido, segurando-a em meu colo e depois tropeçava e levava os dois ao chão, caindo na neve fofa, fazendo vários floquinhos brancos voarem para os lados. - Era véspera de Natal e você tinha cismado que queria correr na neve, duvidando que eu conseguisse te pegar. – lembrei com uma leve risada, indo até ela e olhando para a foto. Remus que tinha tirado, sem nós sabermos.

- Mas você conseguiu e me derrubou no chão como bônus. – ela completou, rindo. Sua risada era linda. – Acho que nunca fiquei tão cheia de neve que nem aquele dia.

- Não acho que seja possível. – comentei maroto. Lembro que até no meu ouvido tinha neve, e quando sentamos na lareira da Sala Comunal por um tempo, tivemos que trocar de roupa de tão molhada que ela estava. Mas eu não entendo o que a foto tem a haver com a "iminente conversa".

E Lene pareceu entender o meu olhar confuso, porque ela sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas e fazendo um sinal para me sentar na frente dela, o que eu fiz. – Si.. – fez uma pausa, colocando uma mecha chocolate atrás da orelha. – Você sabe que apesar de querer agarrar qualquer rabo de saia que apareça na sua frente, você é o meu melhor e mais querido amigo não sabe?

- Eu não te agarrei. – protestei, como uma criança que comeu a sobremesa antes do jantar e foi descoberta. Embora ela não tenha se incluido no "rabo de saia" eu entendi o recado. Mas ela não era qualquer uma - nunca foi. – Foi só uma brincadeira. – eu me arrependi de dizer isso assim que eu disse.

- Tudo bem, não importa. – ela respondeu impaciente, embora parecesse que não queria dizer exatamente isso. Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas Len me impediu. – Só não faça novamente. – ela disse em um tom calmo e me olhando de um jeito que dizia "Mesmo que a culpa não tenha sido exclusivamente sua." O que era verdade porque em algum momento ela tinha correspondido, mesmo que por trinta segundos. Ela levantou da cama e beijou meu rosto. – Estão me esperando para ajudar na decoração.

- Até mais tarde então. – fiz um aceno com a mão, e ela fez o mesmo indo até a porta. De alguma forma essa conversa tinha sido meio confusa.

- Ah, Si.. – ela parou na porta, olhando para trás. – Não conte para ninguém, ok?

- Não ia. – dei uma piscadela, vendo Marlene sumir da porta e me jogando na cama. Eu nunca ia contar para ninguém, mas eu sei que ela só tinha dito aquilo por causa do namoradinho enrustido e veado. Opa... peraí! – Corno! – falei alto e ri. Willian Corno! Ai como a vida era boa!

- Posso sair agora? – Rabicho perguntou, com a cabeça na porta, procurando se Marlene ainda estava no quarto.

Fiz um aceno com a mão para que saísse. – Só vire essa bunda peluda para outro lado. – resmunguei, entre risadas, Pedro odiava quando eu e James falávamos isso, mas era bem engraçado ver a cara dele. Voltei minha atenção para o teto do dossel, tinha que colocar algumas fotos ali.

- Pensei que Marlene estivesse namorando. – ele comentou, assim que terminou de se vestir. Se fosse outra pessoa, eu poderia entender uma pergunta oculta na frase, mas como era Pedro – felizmente – ele provavelmente estava jogando conversa fora.

- E está. – confirmei a contragosto, fazendo um biquinho – muito sexy, diga-se de passagem – para o teto.

- E daqui a pouco o Pads desafia o concorrente para um duelo. – James disse assim que entrou no dormitório, aparentemente ouvindo parte da conversa. Concorrente não. Corno!

- Até tu, Justus? – fiz uma encenação dramática, lembrando da história que o professor de Estudo dos trouxas contou, colocando a mão no coração e voltando a me jogar na cama, fingindo-me de morto.

- O filho adotivo de Júlio César era _Brutus_ e não Justus, Pad. – Remo se uniu ao complô contra minha digníssima pessoa. Eu não sou tão nerds que nem ele a ponto de lembrar do nome de algum personagem histórico, só lembrei da historia porque achei a dramatização engraçada.

- Então você é o Brutus Segundo. – revirei os olhos, indo até o armário e alcançando uma toalha. – Vou tomar banho, que eu ganho mais da vida. – resmunguei, enquanto ignorava o Moony perguntar alguma coisa sobre a Marlene. Assim que entrei debaixo do chuveiro, fiquei feliz em constar que ninguém tinha me seguido para um interrogatório. Merlin! Qual era o problema deles ultimamente?

* * *

Assim que entrei na Sala dos Monitores fiquei com o queixo no chão. Com a decoração a sala tinha ficado uma boate perfeita – melhor até. Alguns globos de luz flutuavam, dando ao lugar uma iluminação ideal, não havia mais móveis no meio da sala, só alguns sofás no canto e mesas para as bebidas e afins. Alguns focos de luz coloridos nas paredes e, bem no meio, uma "pista" improvisada, meio brilhante, meio neon. Um pouco mais à frente tinha uma bancada de madeira, onde alguns veteranos se arrumavam para tocar. Hoje promete! Ah, se promete! – Hey, Pontas! – chamei o moreno de óculos e cabelo bagunçado. Apesar de estar me torrando a paciência ultimamente, era praticamente meu irmão, se bem que irmãos fazem isso, não fazem?

- Voltou o bom humor? – James cutucou, dando um sorriso maroto. – Temos que pegar as comidas, daqui a pouco isso vai ferver, meu amigo! – E ele tinha razão! Praticamente toda a Grifinória tinha sido convidada e mais alguns alunos das outras casas. Tudo à surdina – é claro – por que se me perguntassem, eu não estava sabendo de n-a-d-a!

- Será que é hoje que você vai aumentar o seu recorde de foras? – perguntei, dando o troco, indicando a ruiva, que tanto perturbava meu amigo, com o olhar. – Ou vai finalmente conseguir? – dei aquele meu sorrisinho malicioso. Por mais que eu tirasse sarro da situação trágica de James, eu torcia por ele. No fundo achava que eles formavam um belo casal. Eu e Marlene já tínhamos nos indicados a padrinho e madrinha de honra. E falando em Lene, ela ia querer pegar as comidas junto, provavelmente. Já que tenho certeza que depois iria reclamar dizendo que não soubemos trazer o certo. E também porque eu tinha uma surpresinha para ela.

- Há Há. – ele forçou uma risada e meu deu um tapa na cabeça, que eu esquivei por pouco. Violento ele, não? – Vamos de uma vez? – perguntou impaciente, dando umas duas olhadas rápidas para a ruiva.

- A Marlene quer ir junto, agüenta aí. – disse procurando uma morena com os olhos, e não demorei a achá-la. Andei até ela e a puxei pela mão até onde James estava, sem escutar seus protestos.– Vamos? – perguntei com o meu melhor sorriso, no que Tiago balançou a cabeça, divertido. Felizmente o Willian Corno não estava com ela, o que me fez pensar, ela não disse que ele a estava a esperando?

- Posso ao menos saber onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, assim que dobramos o corredor. Eu ainda não tinha soltado sua mão, e Tiago ia à frente com o a capa da invisibilidade na mochila mágica, sem fundo. Não era tarde, então podíamos andar nos corredores, mas não ia ser nada bom se nos pegassem com montes e montes de comida.

- Resolvi te trazer junto, para depois não reclamar que nos esquecemos de trazer algum "doce". – respondi, sorrindo maroto, ao vê-la abrir a boca para falar, mas fechando segundos depois. Ela sabia que eu tinha razão.

Após fazer coceguinha na pêra, entrando na passagem que levava à cozinha e sermos prontamente atendidos por elfos eufóricos por nos servir, tirei uma lista do bolso com alguns quitutes indispensáveis: bolos, tortas, mouses, salgados, torrados. Não tinha preferência pelo sabor, já que tudo ali era delicioso, mas era bom anotar para não se esquecer de nada. – Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei, assim que terminei a minha lista genérica, olhando para Marlene, que até então estava fiscalizando o que era colocado na mala que o Tiago carregava.

- Até agora não vi nada com chocolate, morango, amora ou maracujá entrar na mochila. – ela se virou para mim, cruzando os braços e fazendo um "biquinho" involuntário com a boca. Sabe aquela frase que falamos para pessoas frescas que não querem se molhar? Algo do tipo "É feito de açúcar por acaso?" Pois é. Lene ERA feita de açúcar. Ou melhor, de chocolate com amora, morango e/ou maracujá. Não necessariamente só esses tipos de doces, ela era bem versátil quanto a isso, mas tinha certa obsessão quanto a esses ingredientes em particular. Fico imaginando um seriado policial trouxa, daqueles que vimos na casa da Evans. No caso a Marlene seria a Serial Killer dos ingredientes açucarados, que nunca tinham uma chance de escapar.

- É por isso que eu te trouxe. – dei uma piscadela, envolvendo sua cintura com o meu braço esquerdo. Ela me olhou sem entender. Melhor eu explicar melhor. – Tenho uma surpresa. – informei, esperando a reação dela. Lene era uma das únicas pessoas em que se dava prazer fazer uma surpresa. Seus olhos mudavam de cor, para um verde-água, suas bochechas ficavam rosadas de entusiasmo, seu sorriso parecia mágico, juntava as mãos de uma forma que a deixava dengosa e se você deixasse-a muito curiosa, ela dava pequenos pulinhos; mas não podia passar do limites, se não poderia a irritar consideravelmente.

- E o que é? – perguntou, olhando para cada canto da cozinha, como se a resposta estivesse ali, depois para James, que deu uma risada e continuou a guardar as coisas na mochila, e por fim, para mim.

- Tiny. – uma elfa de olhos lilás parou minha frente dizendo "Tiny pode ajudar?". – Lembra aquelas coisas que eu pedi à você? – perguntei, frisando "aquelas coisas". Depois de um "Sim, sim, Tiny Lembra." A elfa sumiu e apareceu com um pacote nas mãos; tinha mandado embrulhar. Peguei o pacote e agradeci.

- Eu não ganho uma surpresa também Pad? – James perguntou, em tom de deboche, fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Talvez se usasse saias, tivesse uma boa comissão de frente, não tivesse nada no meio das pernas – não que você tenha agora – e... AI! Poxa Pontas, estava só brincando! – me desculpei, rindo junto com ele, depois de desviar de uma tortinha assassina.

- Não está esquecendo-se de nada? – Lene acenou para nós, sem tirar os olhos do pacote que eu tinha nas mãos.

Dei um sorriso de canto e coloquei o embrulho atrás de mim, me aproximando mais dela. – Quero um beijo antes. – exigi. Sirius Black sempre tinha segundas, terceiras, quartas... intenções. A história de não beijar mais Marlene hoje poderia ser revista. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela pisou no meu pé e pegou o pacote, que eu quase tinha derrubado no chão. – Está louca? – perguntei, pulando com um pé só, mordendo a boca de dor, e tentando ignorar o ataque de riso do James.

- Boa, Lene! – Potter fez o favor de acrescentar. Grande amigo ele, isso sim! – Ah Pad, admita que por essa você não esperava. – e voltou a rir. Claro que eu não esperava! Mas não vou dizer que fiquei surpreso, até por que não esperava que ela realmente aceitasse a minha proposta e me desse um beijo.

Ela abriu o pacote e encarou o conteúdo com os lábios entreabertos, com uma mistura de sorriso e deslumbramento. Mesmo estando bravo com a pisada no pé eu tive que sorrir com a reação dela. – Pedi pra inventarem novas receitas com os seus favoritos. – informei, colocando o pé no chão. Até que a pisada não tinha sido tão forte assim.

Lene pegou um pouco da cobertura de um dos doces com o dedo e levou até a boca, dando um suspiro. Pelo jeito tinha agradado. – Six! – ela exclamou, depois de fechar o pacote e colocar em um bolso à parte que tinha na mochila do Pontas, e murmurar um "Cuidado", bem ameaçador. – Obrigada! – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, se jogando em cima de mim para um abraço.

- Depois eu que sou o bobo. – Tiago comentou, balançando a cabeça. Eu revirei os olhos em resposta e a tirei do chão antes de nos soltarmos. E só pra constar. **Ninguém** ficava mais bobo que o Prongs ali, quando estava perto da Evans. – Vamos? – perguntou, com a mochila nas mãos.

- Espera. – Malene fez um sinal com a mão, no que nós dois nos olhamos. O que ela queria? – Empresta a mochila um pouquinho, James? – perguntou esticando a mão, no que ele a entregou. E quando ela abriu o bolsinho em que tinha colocado seu pacote eu entendi o que ela queria: ir comendo um dos doces.

Assim que escolheu uma tortinha, com um enfeite de morango e limão, ela guardou o pacote novamente e entregou a mochila ao Tiago, que aproveitou para cobri-la com a capa da invisibilidade. – Agora podemos ir, né? – perguntei a ela, sorrindo de canto.

No caminho de volta era impossível não sorrir a cada suspiro que ela dava. – Querem um pedaço? – Lene perguntou, com uma cara sem graça, por não ter oferecido antes. Tiago fez que não, mas eu não recusei. Depois de tantos _humms_ eu queria saber como era. E Merlin! Como era boa aquela tortinha! Doce, mas azedinha e no final ficava um gosto suave de alguma fruta, só não sabia dizer qual. Eu tinha acertado na encomenda.

- E a Lily? – James perguntou, olhando para a morena. E a julgar pelo olhar ansioso dele, estava querendo perguntar isso desde que saímos da Sala dos Monitores.

Marlene deu mais uma mordida na tortinha e sorriu para ele. – Ainda acho que eu e o Sirius vamos ser os padrinhos do casamento de vocês. – Apesar das apostas contra, eu e ela nunca duvidamos do óbvio. – E acredito que se você pedir com delicadeza e muita paciência, pode dançar várias músicas com ela na festa, hoje.

- Dançar! Sério? – ele parecia que tinha levado um choque pelo pulo que ele deu, mas a julgar pelo super hiper mega sorriso não tinha sido nada parecido com um choque. Lene confirmou com a cabeça, rindo da reação dele. Ela costumava dizer que tinha alguns tipos de amor que ela acreditava e até certo ponto invejava, e o do James pela Lily era um desses casos.

**flashback**

Apesar do vento frio, eu e Len estávamos sentados na beirada da janela da Torre Leste sem casacos ou blusas. Ela estava sentada no meio de minhas pernas, encostada no meu peito, com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, olhando para cima, enquanto eu a enlaçava pela cintura, mantendo-nos aquecidos. – Apesar de a Lils ser minha melhor amiga, tive dó do James hoje de manhã. – a morena comentou, depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Era bom ficar assim, sem fazer nada, junto com ela.

- Acho que todos que viram tiveram dó, Len. – salientei. Prongs tinha acordado decidido a conquistar "o amor da minha vida", palavras dele, e com isso em mente pegou uma caixa de bombons e um buquê de flores silvestres, que ele tinha colhido da floresta proibida – e até eu tive que admitir que nunca tinha visto flores tão bonitas e exóticas -, colocou sua melhor roupa e abordou a ruiva, que conversava com Lene, Alice e Dorcas, perto do lago. Ele se ajoelhou no meio de todos e sorriu para ela, dando a impressão de que não tinha mais ninguém envolta deles, só os dois. E ao invés de pedi-la para sair ou fazer uma declaração patética ele disse simplesmente: Sou seu, de corpo e alma. Eu fiquei perplexo. Todos que estavam assistindo tiveram a mesma reação que a minha. E meu amigo ficou lá, ajoelhado, com um buque e uma caixa de bombons na mão, esperando pelo menos um grito, alguma coisa. Ninguém em um raio de 5 metros se atrevia a respirar alto. Meu impulso era de arrancar meu amigo daquele transe e jogar a preciosa ruivinha dele no lago! Mas a Evans não disse nada, absolutamente **nada**! Simplesmente se levantou e saiu caminhando na direção do castelo, desviando dele sem ao menos olhá-lo! Merlin, como eu tive vontade de correr atrás dela e pegá-la pelos cabelos, mas Lene foi mais rápida. A morena fez um aceno para as amigas seguirem a ruiva e foi até o Tiago, pegando as coisas da mão dele e o ajudando a levantar. E eu não sei o que ela disse pra ele, mas ele não pareceu se importar com a reação da Evans, pelo contrário.

- Eu briguei com a Lily por isso. – confessou, dando um longo suspiro, e eu a apertei mais nos meus braços. Elas nunca tinham brigado. – Às vezes eu tenho vontade de chacoalhá-la ou levá-la numa adivinha, para colocar naquela cabeça ruiva que ela _vai sim_ se casar com o James. Ela diz o nome dele de noite, pelo amor de Merlin!

Essa ultima frase me fez rir e soltar um espantado "O QUÊ?", no que Marlene tampou a boca com as mãos e olhou para mim, como que implorando para eu não perguntar mais nada. – Ah, vamos lá, Len. – pedi. - Pode ir me contando essa história. E se explicando porque não me disse antes. – olhei-a de canto de olho, enquanto ela mordia os lábios, contrariada. Amava quando ela fazia isso, dava vontade de... Enfim, voltando ao James e a Evans.

- Começou no final do ano passado. E eu não contei porque... – ela gesticulou. – Oras, por que eu não tenho que te contar tudo. – ela me mostrou a língua, no que eu ri. Realmente, ela não tinha que me contar tudo, mas contava. Assim como eu contava para ela. Tinha coisas que nem James sabia, só ela.

- Mas o que exatamente começou no ano passado? – perguntei, sorrindo de canto. Claro que eu queria saber de todos os detalhes! Quando a paixão platônica do meu amigo, que só dá foras nele, diz o nome dele enquanto dorme, eu preciso saber de tudo.

- Bom, a primeira vez eu estava terminando a tarefa de Transfiguração e escutei um "Adoraria, Potter". Assustei-me, pensando que tinha alguém estranho no dormitório, mas daí escutei um "Potter" novamente e então percebi que era a Lily falando, enquanto dormia. Não é todo dia, mas é bem comum. – concluiu, voltando a olhar para cima, de um jeito que desse para ver as montanhas que cercavam Hogwarts.

- Então a Evans sonha com o meu amigo.. – murmurei, tentando formular um plano brilhante, mesmo sabendo que Lene já tinha tentado algo parecido. O ruim é que não dava para falar para a Evans que ela chamava pelo Prongs nos sonhos, já que iria negar tudo, porque obviamente ela não sabia. Mas pelo menos isso era um bom sinal, de que ela pelo menos pensava dele, mesmo que só nos sonhos.

- Será que eu falo dormindo também? - Acho que todo mundo já falou dormindo, não falou? Se bem que quando ela dormia comigo nunca dizia nada. Tudo bem que foram raras vezes, mas já é um parâmetro, não é?

- Se fala, tenho certeza de que chama por mim. – sorri maroto, convencido de que obviamente ela chamaria meu nome.

- Só se for seguido de um "seu cachorro pulguento"! – disse, morrendo de rir. Há há há. Muito engraçado.

- Quando você finalmente virar uma animaga, eu vou inventar mil e uma piadas com o seu animal. – resmunguei. Eu não era um cachorro pulguento! Ok, talvez um pouco, mas na Floresta Proibida tinha de tudo e eu não tinha culpa. E no final das contas eu tomava banho, oras bolas!

Marlene se virou, para mim, e beijou meu rosto. – Eu só estou brincando. – se "desculpou", bagunçando meu cabelo. – Você sabe que eu te acho um cachorro lindo, mesmo sendo grande daquele jeito. – Ah, agora estamos falando a minha língua. – Na forma aminimaga, claro. – Len salientou, sorrindo marota. Mas eu sei que ela me acha lindo, como Sirius. – Mas você sabe que sempre te achei um cachorro. – sorriu triunfante. Bom, isso era bem verdade. Ela foi a primeira e me chamar de cachorro, cachorrão, pra ser mais exato, mas a história desse apelido fica pra outra hora.

- Podemos voltar para o James e a Evans? – perguntei, fazendo bico. Meu ego é grande, fazer o queê?

- Você só a chama de Evans porque ela não dá bola pro seu amigo, não é?

- Também. – respondi. – Mas eu não converso com ela pra chamá-la de Lily, ou derivados, fica meio estranho. – O que não era mentira. E chamá-la de ruiva ia pegar mal para o meu lado, além de poderem entender mal e o James tentar me sufocar com um travesseiro. Lene balançou a cabeça, divertida, e voltou a encostar-se no meu ombro. A vista era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Mas a minha vontade não era de ficar só olhando, era de pegar uma vassoura e ir até lá.

– Six.. – a ouvi murmurar, sem se mexer. Nós tínhamos fechados os olhos já fazia um tempo, era bom ficar daquele jeito, embora minhas costas já estivessem começando a ficar geladas. – Eu acho que acredito no amor. – Eu abri os olhos e a encarei. Hã? – Não todos os tipos, mas só alguns. – A voz dela era suave, quase que como se estivesse me contando um segredo. E por isso eu me endireitei na coluna e segurei seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para mim e abrir os olhos. – Olha o James. – ela apontou. – É impossível não notar como ele olha para a Lily, como se ela fosse a razão da vida dele, como que sem ela não conseguiria viver, como se um simples sorriso fizesse ele ganhar o dia, ou até ouvir ela gritar o nome dele, mesmo que brava. – Ela suspirou. Eu já tinha notado o jeito que o Prongs olhava para a ruiva mal-humorada, mas não tinha parado para pensar em como era esse jeito. Len tinha razão, não era só um amor platônico que ele sentia pela Evans, era muito, muito mais. – É ruim admitir isso, mas acho que tenho um pouco de inveja. Parece ser uma sensação incrível, e arrisco dizer _rara_, mas ao mesmo tempo não. É como se você entregasse a sua felicidade nas mãos de uma só pessoa.

Eu sorri. – Bom, sempre ouvi dizer que o amor é uma grande aventura.

- Não invejo essa aventura a ponto de querer entrar nela. – ela comentou, parecendo contrariada. Nós tínhamos um lema parecido, algo como "Pego, mas não me apego". Ela, como eu, não gostava de depender de alguém, de precisar de uma pessoa ao lado para sentir-se bem. Eu tinha a Lene, e ela tinha a mim; não precisávamos de mais ninguém, então o certo era se divertir e aproveitar a vida. – Mas acredito que exista _amor_ no final das contas.

- Então, está admitindo que me ama? – sorri convencido.

Marlene olhou para mim desconfiada. Ela já tinha dito que me amava e eu também já tinha falado que a amava, mas o sentido de "amor" era sempre variado, não sei explicar. – Não que nem o James ama a Lily. – ela brincou, voltando a bagunçar meu cabelo.

Não sei por que esperava ouvir outra coisa. Talvez a idéia de ter alguém me olhando como se fosse conquistar o mundo, ou ser responsável pela felicidade de alguém, saber que aquele sorriso era por sua causa fosse realmente boa. Mas vamos parar com a melação, por favor! Eu disse: talvez! – Sei que é bem mais. – afirmei, beijando-a no rosto.

E, felizmente, Marlene não parecia com vontade de contrariar, se limitando a balançar a cabeça e rir. – Você me ama mais. – disse com aquele seu tom característico, de quem dá um ponto final na discussão. E como eu também não estava com vontade de contrariar, mordi sua bochecha e voltei a encostar-me na parede. – Babão. – ela reclamou, fazendo 'biquinho', no que eu contive uma risada, sabia que ela ia dizer isso.

**fim do flashback**

Assim que colocamos os quitutes na mesa, com toalha branca, já que a que estava com uma toalha vermelha – que era a maior – já estava destinada às bebidas, nós voltamos para a torre da Grifinória. Tínhamos nos atrasado bastante. – Como eu já estou pronto, vou só deixar _isso_ aos seus cuidados Pad. – disse me entregando a mochila, que eu sabia conter a capa da invisibilidade. Eu ia precisar, já que estava quase no "horário de recolher". Fiz um aceno com a cabeça e nos despedimos dele no Quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Nos vemos na festa. – acenei para Marlene, que subia as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Ela, como eu, não ligava de chegar atrasada. Ou melhor, ela gostava de chegar atrasada. Algo a haver com "ter uma grande entrada", "atrair olhares", mas que para mim era algo mais para: gosto de demorar me arrumando mesmo. Mas em todo caso eu normalmente chegava atrasado também, então não tinha moral alguma para reclamar.

* * *

Tomei meu banho sem presa, escolhi a roupa "de caça" com cuidado, penteei meus cabelos e depois os baguncei, borrifei um pouco daquele perfume que Marlene gostava e depois de um tempo estava me olhando no espelho, satisfeito com o que eu via. Merlin, eu realmente era um pedaço de mau caminho. "E bota mau nisso", murmurei, descendo as escadas, com um sorriso maroto. Sabia que Lene ainda não tinha saído e estava longe de estar pronta, então aproveitei que a Sala Comunal estava vazia e me estiquei na poltrona. Não que eu quisesse ir com ela ou coisa assim, mas ela não tinha como ir sozinha até a Sala dos monitores, a não ser que fosse invisível ou muito sortuda, então – como sou um _gentleman – _resolvi esperar para compartilhar a capa da invisibilidade do James e o fiel mapa do Maroto - uma combinação infalível, tenho que dizer. Mas a espera valeu à pena. Quando escutei passos na escada, ela provavelmente estava usando saltos altos, me levantei e fui até a beira da escada, mas a idéia de fazer uma piadinha ou uma reverencia exagerada foi completamente apagada quando a vi. Ela estava deslumbrante! Claro que ela sempre fora linda e tudo mais, mas era tinha exagerada dessa vez. Estava bem mais arrumada que o de costume e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios era simplesmente hipnotizador, ainda mais com a boca colorida em vermelho vivo. E seus olhos então! Merlin, quando ela me olhou pensei que fosse perder o ar. Seus olhos pareciam dizer que essa noite tudo era possível. E eu não tive relutância em acreditar. – Imagino que estejamos atrasados. – ela disse, assim que desceu o ultimo degrau, me olhando.

Eu me recompus e acenei com a cabeça. – Que outro jeito faríamos uma entrada triunfal? – comentei, no que ela deu uma leve risada. Ela tinha uma parte do cabelo preso, com algumas mechas caindo em seu rosto e pescoço, dava vontade de segurá-los com força de um jeito excitante. Estava usando um vestido preto, não muito curto, mais ainda sim **muito** tentador, que destacava mais ainda seus olhos e suas perigosas curvas. – Len, você está de tirar o fôlego, sabia? – perguntei, dando meu braço e revelando meu melhor sorriso galanteador. Não estava dizendo mentiras.

- Obrigada, Six. – sorriu sincera. – Essa era a intenção. – acrescentou com uma piscadela. Poderia até dizer que ela sempre era de tirar o fôlego, mas acho que não é muito necessário. Peguei a capa da Invisibilidade e joguei sobre nós, não antes de checar se estávamos realmente sozinhos.

Assim que atravessamos o Quadro da Mulher Gorda e dobramos o primeiro corredor à direita eu alcancei o Mapa do Maroto. – _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!_ – murmurei, enquanto o mapa ganhava linhas e palavras.

- Todos já estão na festa. – Lene disse, depois de analisar o mapa. Isso era extremamente bom.

- Então vamos nos apressar, senhorita. - disse a ultima palavra em tom distinto, mas abri um largo sorriso depois. A festa tinha tudo para ser inesquecível! Se é que me entende...

* * *

Olá queridas(os) leitoras(os)!

Antes de agradecer as reviews – que eu adorei por sinal – quero desejar um inesquecível ano novo!

Agradecimento especial - Tati: Minha beta querida! Obrigada! Além de revisar tudo você ainda me escuta e acha minhas idéias sem sentido boas! Haha! Ah, e melhoras! Xoxo.

Clarys Black: Meu Deus! Sério? Que honra! Prometo que vou tentar estar à altura! E que bom que está amando, me divirto muito escrevendo ela. Espero que gosto desse capítulo! A festa vai ser no próximo capítulo, e prometo que não demoro! Obrigada pelo carinho. Xoxo.

Raquel: O "chupão" foi um momento muito constrangedor para a Len, posso garantir. Haha. Ah... Sirius é o Sirius. Mas não fique amuada não, prometo que virão muitos momentos desses. Obrigada pela review! Xoxo.

Deny Weasley: Que bom que está gostando. E acho que não demorei não, mas o próximo acho que vai sair mais rápido. Xoxo.

Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman: Hahahaha. Aí está o capítulo 4! Espero que goste! Eu amo os dois, de um jeito acho que formam o casal perfeito. Obrigada pelo carinho Nina. Xoxo.

Aneenha-Black: Bem Vinda à fic! E que bom que está adorando! Gosto muito do casal também. Espero que goste desse capítulo e que continue como leitora! Xoxo.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero opiniões, porque vocês ajudam bastante a formar essa fic e a me fazer ter idéias.

Até a próxima!

Mary.


	5. Finalmente

CAPITULO V

**Finalmente**

* * *

Assim que alcançamos a porta, retirei a capa da invisibilidade e a guardei no bolso da calça - pedi para o Aluado aumentar com magia, sempre é útil. Peguei a varinha e fiz varias ondas à nossa volta, que deixava um rastro de pequenas luzes brancas, como se fossem fogos de artifício em miniatura ("luzinhas"). – Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é bem "fofo". – Len comentou, olhando os vários pontinhos luminosos, que pareciam ter vida e estarem saltitando. Ela bem tinha razão..

Ofereci meu braço à Marlene e acompanhei o sorriso maroto que ela esboçava nos lábios vermelhos. – Hora do show. – disse antes de abrir a porta e entrar com ela na Sala. Como esperado, metade das pessoas parou o que estava fazendo e virou a cabeça na nossa direção. Era incontestável que fazíamos um ótimo par. Tudo bem que as luzinhas girando ao nosso redor ajudavam um pouco, mas a questão não é essa. Quando notei que todas as atenções estavam realmente em nós, fiz um aceno com a varinha e todas as luzinhas subiram até o meio do salão, algumas dando uma volta nos convidados, até ficarem bem no alto. Acenei com a varinha mais uma vez, para que elas dançassem acompanhando a música e, assim que deram uma segunda volta, explodiram, como verdadeiros fogos de artifício, só que **muito** mais explosivos e criativos. Alguns se transformavam em animais, rostos dos professores fazendo caretas, alunas beldades mandando beijinhos, sonserinos com algum chifre ou peruca estranha, notas musicais, todos coloridos. E por fim, o último, em uma explosão digna de Merlin dizia: "com os cumprimentos dos Marotos.".

Todos gritaram e aplaudiram, enquanto nós - eu, James e Remus - fazíamos reverencias exageradas. Os fogos tinham sido só o começo. Esperem para ver o que os dois prepararam para o _grand finale_ da próxima festa! – Bravo! – Marlene murmurou ao meu lado, batendo palmas. – Agora eu sei por que você quis tirar uma foto minha mandando beijos. – ela riu. – Causa muito nobre, tenho que admitir. – eu acompanhei a risada dela.

- O que é uma causa nobre, Lene? – eu não precisava olhar para o lado para saber que era o William Corno que estava ali. Tinha que ser ele, e pela voz não estava lá de muito bom humor. O que obviamente não tinha nada haver com o fato de eu ter entrado acompanhando a "namorada" dele.

- As fotos que os meninos tiraram, e forjaram, para montarem os fogos. – ela respondeu, para depois de dar um beijo estalado no rosto dele. Há Há. Muito digno! E pelo cara de paspalho que ele fez Marlene poderia estar dizendo que ele era corno que nem ia notar. – Comporte-se, Black. – advertiu, cerrando os olhos.

Ela aparentemente sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando, mas para disfarçar tentei forjar uma cara de cachorro molhado. – E você também. – retruquei, mas olhando para o Corvinalzinho. Era bom ele saber que se saísse da linha ele não viveria para contar a história. Não mesmo.

- Legal os fogos, Black. – o paspalho elogiou. Só legal? Ele até poderia estar tentando ser simpático, mas dizer que os fogos tinham sido só legais era inaceitável! Por Merlin que eu não gosto desse cara, mas, devido à cara de "seja amigável" que a Marlene estava fazendo, eu não vou dizer um: faz melhor então.

- Os marotos agradecem. – falei a contragosto. O bom senso diria para não atrapalhar o casal, mas aquela mão ao redor da cintura da minha morena dizia exatamente o contrário. – Como vão os treinos? – puxei assunto. Nenhum macho que é macho recusa falar de Quadribol, esse é um daqueles assuntos tipo os de tempo, que se usa em elevadores, só que com um pouco mais de emoção.

- Cada vez mais puxados, já que o jogo está quase aí. – o Willbobo respondeu. – E cada vez melhores. Vai ser difícil manter a Taça com vocês esse ano, Black. - acrescentou animado e orgulhoso. Quem vê pensa que esse _merda_ vai tirar a Taça da gente.

- Vocês podem tentar, mas nunca vão conseguir. – dei aquele meu sorrisinho desafiador, do tipo: vem pegar.

- Que tal aproveitarmos a festa um pouco Will? – Len se meteu no meio da conversa e de nós dois. Engraçado como um assunto seguro se transformou em desafio. O que deixa as coisas **bem** mais interessantes.

Perdi a Marlene de vista por um bom tempo, até porque além de estar lotado, uma belíssima loira e entusiasmada lufa-lufa estava me entretendo. Dessa vez eu lembrava o nome: Tracey. Ela tinha me feito repeti-lo umas cinqüenta vezes. Meio chato, mas um ótimo método de memorização, tenho que admitir. – Vamos dançar? – ela perguntou, com um beijo no pescoço - meu ponto fraco. Como poderia dizer não!

- Imediatamente _madeimoselle_. – respondi com o meu melhor sorriso galanteador. Era bem divertido dançar com ela - e sexy também. Perguntava-me por que nunca tinha conversado direito com ela antes.

- Ainda está saindo com a Grace? – Tracey me perguntou, enquanto eu tentava identificar se ela era tinhas olhos negros ou castanhos, porque era difícil identificar.

- Não que eu saiba. – respondi, sem dar muito importância. As garotas sempre queriam um pedacinho a mais de Sirius Black. Se bem que aquela lá queria _um filho_ do Sirius Black. Louca!

- E com a Sofia? – tive que revirar os olhos em resposta, preferindo ignorar. Se ela fosse perguntar se eu estava saindo com todas as garotas que eu já saí, ela não ia parar de falar. E olha que por nome eu nem lembro direito. – Sirius? – ela insistiu.

- Não, não estou com ninguém, linda. – disse com um sorriso, girando ela na pista, o que a fez rir. Eu tinha gostado tanto dela! Se fosse para ficar fazendo um interrogatório da minha vida amorosa eu iria ter que cortar rapidinho.

- Que bom. – disse com um sorriso para lá de malicioso, que eu não sou bobo de recusar, claro. Segurei em sua mão e a puxei para o canto da pista, onde não era tão bem iluminado.

Ah... as mulheres! Como eu amo as mulheres. Lindas, cheirosas, cheias de sorrisos e amores, com bocas, pernas e outras coisas mais... Não existe criatura mais bela que uma mulher. E digamos que eu sei muito bem aproveitar suas dádivas. – Se não tiver compromisso hoje ou amanhã... – gesticulei.

- Se a proposta for realmente tentadora... – ela mordeu os lábios, deixando claro que tinha intenções bem maliciosas. Sirius Black sozinho já é tentador! Precisa de mais?

Mas antes que eu a seduzisse completamente _ela_ apareceu no meu campo de vista. Era impossível negar que ela era a beldade de Hogwarts. Marlene McKinnon sim que era tentadora, e até de mais! Mas beldade por beldade, ela estava acompanhada, bem mal, mas estava. Tudo bem que isso nunca havia me impedido antes, mas eu sei que iria acabar levando um belo tapa na cara. Voltei minha atenção para Tracey. – Só tem um jeito de descobrir. – sorri maroto para a garota, dando um beijo em sua mão. É claro que a reação de Tracey foi previsível: um sorriso de confirmação do "encontro". Pronto, minha noite estava garantida. Continuei conversando com a loira, até que não agüentei. – Vem, quero te apresentar a duas pessoas. – puxei-a, sem deixar que dissesse algo em protesto. Ver Marlene e o Corno íntimos demais me incomodava, e muito. É claro que todos em Hogwarts se conheciam, de um jeito ou de outro, mas não me importava com detalhes. – Olá, _casal_. – cumprimentei-os com ironia. Eles não formavam um casal! Nem ficavam bem juntos.

Marlene olhou para mim desconfiada, e com razão. – Olá, Sirius. Tracey. – cumprimentou a mim e depois a loira que estava comigo; Lene sempre foi melhor em guardar nomes do que eu. Sua sobrancelha direita estava arqueada e olhava de mim para a lufana, como que perguntando o que eu queria. O que eu queria não sabia dizer exatamente, mas não pretendia deixar os dois ali, no maior Tetê-a-Tetê.

- Ah, vocês já se conhecem? – perguntei, fingindo surpresa, no que Marlene olhou-me, incrédula.

- É claro que nos conhecemos, Sirius. – Tracey respondeu. – Fazemos aula de Feitiços juntos, esqueceu? – ela perguntou, com um tom ofendido. Bom, se eu não saísse por escanteio dessa, minha noite – até então garantida – estaria perdida.

- Claro que eu não esqueci, Tracey. – neguei. Embora eu realmente não lembrasse. – Mas queria te apresentar formalmente, entende? – Imediatamente seu rosto tornou-se radiante. Ufa. Ainda tinha minha beldade loira pela noite. – Pois bem. – dei um salto para o lado, segurando a mão direita de Tracey. – Marlene e William. – custou-me muito para não dizer WillCorno ou não ignorá-lo. – Quero apresentar-lhes Tracey Bloom. – fiz uma reverência exagerada, no que a loira riu.

Marlene revirou os olhos. – Prazer, Tracey. – disse educada. Mas seu olhar dizia-me que eu não iria impressionar uma garota assim. Pois bem, esse não era meu objetivo e, felizmente, Lene não desconfiou de nada.

- Muito prazer, Stra. Bloom. – o corno disse, todo pomposo e gay. Stra. O que ele era agora? Um velho chato? – Acredito que seu primo seja o meu batedor, estou certo? – E olha como ele se apossa dos jogadores do time, como se fosse o time dele.

- É, é. – respondi por ela, irritado. Não agüentaria muito tempo do lado desse capitãozinho. Ignorei o olhar de censura de Marlene e sente-me na frente deles, puxando Tracey para sentar no meu colo. – Legal a banda né? – perguntei, puxando um assunto aleatório, que me pareceu neutro.

- Bastante! – Tracey respondeu entusiasmada. Aparentemente ela era viciada em música em geral e, se não me engano, disse que tocava alguma coisa, só não me recordo o que. – Gosto do estilo Vanguarda deles, é bem atual. E os equipamentos são de primeira. – Bom, pelo menos a loira tinha assunto, diferente das outras que eu vinha pegando.

- Gosta de música? – Marlene perguntou, soando como um elogio. – Will diz que é um bom jeito de acordar, mas prefiro acordar em silêncio. – comentou, olhando para o corvinalzinho com um sorriso. Como assim: Will diz? Ele não tem que dizer é nada. Quem é ele para dar conselhos a minha Len? Ou melhor, um merda desse não tem opinião própria!

- Meus primos são músicos, então aprendi a gostar. – explicou a minha acompanhante. Melhor ignorar o acompanhante, senão vai parecer que eu sou um velho caquético que paga para mulheres irem comigo a festas. Como se Sirius Black precisasse pagar, eu é que deveria ser pago. Se bem que era uma boa. James já tinha tido a idéia de virar puto, ou melhor, garoto de prazeres, mas a ruiva entrou no meio dos planos. Eu poderia tirar uma boa grana assim...

- Que legal! Eles tem uma banda? – Lene voltou a perguntar sobre o assunto, mas dessa vez parecendo bem mais interessada. Tudo bem que eu também fiz uma cara feia ante ao interesse exagerado por músicos, mas o olhar que o Viadinho lançou para ela não me agradou nem um pouco, e posso até jurar que ele puxou o braço dela. – Temos que ir, mas foi um prazer Tracey. – ela disse logo em seguida, levantando-se com o namoradinho e indo até o meio da pista. Não, eu não gostei nada disso. A Marlene sair assim, meio que a força, não era nada normal, alguma coisa estava errada.

- Será que falei algo errado? – a loira me perguntou, confusa pela saída repentina dos dois. Então, até ela tinha notado.

- Não, acho que ele estava atrasado para alguma coisa. – desconversei. De alguma forma eu tinha que ficar de olho na Marlene, mesmo que de longe. E foi isso o que eu fiz, puxando a loira comigo até a pista de dança, onde eu pudesse observar o "casal".

Fiquei olhando os dois de longe, mas não notei nada estranho no corvinalzinho. Porém, assistir a cena era de embrulhar o estômago. Tinha que fazer biquinhos para ela, apertar a bochecha e tudo mais? Meu Merlin, seja homem! – Psiu! Almofadinhas. – olhei para o lado e notei um aflito Potter, me chamando, no que ele considerava, discretamente.

Fiz um aceno com as mãos, indicando para ele esperar. – Tracey, vou pegar uma bebida para nós, ok? – perguntei, no que ela acenou positivamente, mais interessada na banda. Não me importei. – O que foi Pontas? – perguntei, ao me aproximar dele, mas não precisava de resposta, era só acompanhar seu olhar: Líliam Evans. – Cara, vai lá! – encorajei. Aquilo estava tornando-se patético. Ele era um dos marotos, poxa! E se a ruivinha não queria sair com o meu amigo, ela é que não sabia o que estava perdendo! Ah, claro que eu não sei o que ela estaria perdendo, mas deu para entender.

- Não é tão simples assim. – Tiago me censurou, ainda sem desviar o olhar da ruiva. – E ela está tão linda... – divagou, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Por Merlin, Morgana e todos os magos! Tudo bem que a Evasn era bonita e tudo, mas não precisava ficar babando ou ficar falando sozinho, precisava?

Deu um tapa na cabeça do Pontas, fazendo seu óculos quase voar do rosto. – Acorda! O que você fez com o meu amigo? – falei, gesticulando com as mãos. Suspirei e coloquei a mão no ombro dele. – Olha, o que custa ir lá falar com ela? – comecei, fazendo um sinal para que ele não me interrompesse. – O máximo que pode acontecer é você ser dispensado ou ouvir um "É Evans, Potter, Evans!". – imitei a voz da paixão de meu amigo, fazendo-o rir, junto comigo. – Além do mais, a Len não disse que era para você convidar a Evans para dançar? – sugeri, me lembrando da conversa quando voltávamos da cozinha.

- É, tem razão. – disse ele, decidido. Esse sim era o Pontas! – O pior que pode acontecer é ela gritar comigo. – ele deu de ombros. Bom, normal isso não era, mas para quem estava acostumado, era fichinha.

- Vai lá garanhão! – empurrei-o, dando uma piscadela. Interiormente estava torcendo por ele, mas ao ver a garota cercada e com uma expressão séria, não tinha esperanças de que James ganhasse nada além de uns gritos. Caminhei até o bar, onde podia ter uma visão melhor da missão impossível do meu amigo. James estava parado, de frente para ela, mas aparentemente não estava falando nada, já que todos da rodinha olharam para ele de um jeito estranho. Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva e o que aconteceu a seguir me deixou mais chocado que um ovo de dragão: Lilían Evans sorriu! Ela não só sorriu como aceitou a mão dele.

James passou por mim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, extremamente radiante, enquanto a Evans estava corada, parecendo travar uma batalha interna. – Eu disse. – ouvi uma voz suave, perto do meu ouvido. Mas não precisei virar para saber quem era. Conhecia o timbre de sua voz muito bem, amava seu perfume e, por incrível que pareça, sentia seu calor.

- Len, não precisa ser tão convencida. – disse, virando para ficar de frente para ela, sorrindo, mas para logo fechar a cara, ao notar que o corvinalzinho segurava sua mão. – Você já sabia. – disse, sem querer me deter mais ao lado deles. Voltei até onde tinha deixado Tracey e beijei-a com vontade e urgência.

- Calma, Sirius. – a loira me interrompeu. – Não dá para esperar até mais tarde? – ela perguntou, abaixando o tom de voz. Olhei-a resignado. Dá dava, mas não queria. A festa, ao contrário do que eu esperava, não estava assim tão interessante.

- Claro. – concordei, voltando a dançar – ou fingir que estava dançando. Procurei James e achei-o bem ao meu lado, - espantosamente – ainda com a ruiva. Até pensei em fazer uma brincadeirinha, mas deixei de lado, a Evans parecia estar de tão bom humor que era melhor não estragar a sorte do meu amigo. A noite passou em meio a festas, bebidas e música. Remo tinha ido para algum lugar com a namorada e Pedro estava guardando o máximo de comida possível dentro da roupa. Ainda tinha algumas pessoas ali, mas a banda já tinha acabado, a bebida – embora tenha certeza de que tinham levado o resto -, a comida e minha paciência. Já tinha esperado demais! Puxei Tracey para perto de mim e dei meu melhor sorriso. – Já é mais tarde?

- Acredito que sim. – respondeu, com um rápido beijo. – Apressadinho. – sussurrou, rindo. Apressadinho? Eu estava mais é para lerdo! Tinha esperado a noite inteira, e ainda com uma cara de quem está animado, e ela ainda diz isso? Quer esperar mais ainda? Não tem mais ninguém aqui, porra!

- Vamos. – disse, ou melhor, mandei. Ok, talvez eu estivesse um pouco de mau humor, mas nada que a loira aí não resolva. – Pontas! – chamei, olhando para os lados, já que não me lembrava de tê-lo visto ir embora. – Pontas! Hey! – gritei, avistando ele, em um dos sofás. Mas espera um segundo! Aquela garota que ele estava abraçando era a Evans?

- Já vai, Almofadinhas? – ele me perguntou, assim que eu puxei a Tracey até lá, sorrindo feito um bobo. Dá onde "já vai"? Como se fosse cedo! O Salão estava praticamente vazio! Fiz um aceno impaciente com a cabeça. – Ah, pode indo, vamos ficar mais um pouco, né Lily? – PARA TUDO! Era **mesmo** a Lilían Evans? E ela tinha o deixado chamá-la pelo apelido?

- Aham. – a ruiva respondeu, SORRINDO! Merlin, eu não estou mais chocado, eu já choquei e tive filhotes!

- Bom, vamos então? – agora era a loira que era a apressadinha, e não eu. Tudo bem, eu ia, mas depois eu vou querer saber detalhe por detalhe.

Pisquei para o meu amigo, discretamente e saí com Tracey do Salão. E no final das contas a festa tinha sido um explosivo sucesso! Como James estava com o mapa do maroto, eu peguei a capa da invisibilidade. Por mais que eu conhecesse atalhos e passagens, ainda era arriscado; então a capa via bem a calhar. Levei-a até a famosa Sala Precisa, a minha favorita em toda Hogwarts. Quer lugar melhor? Ele se moldava a seu bel prazer e ainda sumia depois disso! Perfeito! A decoração escolhida dessa vez foi a indiana, com véus, almofadas e velas. Era impossível mulher alguma não se deixar levar. – Nossa! – a loira exclamou, impressionada, jogando-se em meus braços. A noite ia ser _bem _prazerosa...

* * *

- Meu Merlin, Almofadinhas! – Remus exclamou ao ver-me, quando eu tentava entrar sorrateiramente no dormitório. – Chegou cedo, hein? – gracejou, tentando secar o cabelo com uma toalha.

Olhei para o relógio de areia no criado mudo do Peter e abri um largo sorriso. Cinco horas da manhã. Os monitores tinham ronda em horários estranhos no final de smenaa. – Com ciúmes, lobinho? – insinuei, me aproximando.

- Ei! Nem vem seu viadinho! – protestou, jogando a toalha molhada em mim, no que os dois riram.

- Dá para falarem mais baixo, ou ta difícil? – Tiago resmungou, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Queria saber que horas a aventura com a ruiva tinha acabado.

- Bom, tudo bem. Então eu não falo o que a Evans disse. – provoquei, ignorando os protestos de Remus, que mesmo assim ria.

Pontas pulou da cama no mesmo segundo que eu pronunciei: Evans. Merlin, ele estava ficando neurótico. – O que! O que ela disse? – ele perguntou, elétrico. – Vai Pads, me diz! – pediu, impaciente, parecendo que ia explodir.

- Ela disse: Sorte sua que estou de bom humor, caso contrário, te dava uma detenção. – respondi, tentando segurar o riso, mas ficando confuso ao notar a reação do Prongs, que estava prestes a pular de alegria.

Remo também não pareceu entender. – Pontas? – ele chamou, olhando de mim para o Tiago.

- Meu amigo, eu acabei de dizer que a Evans não me deu detenção, você me ouviu? Estava só brincando com você sobre o recado. – tentei explicar. Ás vezes ele estava dormindo ainda.

Tiago ficou em pé e deu um giro ao redor de si mesmo, radiante. – Você não entendeu? – ele perguntou para mim e o para o Remo. Fiz um gesto com a mão, fazendo um circulo na cabeça, indicando que ele tinha perdido a sanidade.

- James, acho que quem não entendeu foi você. – Remus disse, com a maior calma, disposto a desenhar para ele entender.

- Caras, ela está de bom humor! Depois de passar a noite comigo! – ele explicou, como se isso fosse algo obvio.

Eu pensei por um segundo e concordei. – Merlin, é verdade! Ela nunca me deixa safar assim. – conclui, tentando lembrar-me de alguma vez que a Evans tinha me descoberto e deixado passar, que seriam: nenhuma. – Bom, eu não sei o que você fez Prongs, mas acho que deve estar dando certo. – encorajei.

- Realmente, é um avanço. – concordou Remus. – Mas, se vocês não se importam, vou dormir.

- Até que enfim uma sábia frase. – eu disse, levantando as mãos para o alto. – Boa noite aí gente. – falei, me jogando na cama e apagando imediatamente.

* * *

Domingo era um bom dia. Eu podia ficar na cama até tarde e ainda tinha o dia inteiro à disposição. – Pad! – ouvi James me chamar, saindo do banho. – O chuveiro está liberado. – avisou, fazendo-me resmungar em resposta. Não estava mais dormindo, mas estava com muita preguiça. – Vai logo, se não vamos perder o almoço, só falta nós dois. – informou. Claro que só falta nós dois, caso contrário o banheiro estaria ocupado por mais umas duas horas. – Vai! – Tiago exclamou, mais uma vez, jogando uma toalha molhada em mim.

- Prongs! – gritei. – QUE NOJO, CARA! – joguei a toalha de volta, correndo para o banheiro. Melhor previnir, vai saber por onde andou aquela toalha.

Com o banho tomado e meu cabelo meticulosamente desalinhado nós descemos para o Salão Principal, que a essa hora já estava praticamente vazio. – Por pouco não perdemos o almoço. – Pontas pontuou, quando nos servimos.

Peguei-me perguntando se Marlene já havia almoçado e se tinha ido direto para o dormitório depois da festinha. – Algum plano para hoje? – perguntei, enquanto cortava um pedaço de pudim e colocava em meu prato. – Prongs? – indaguei, após notar que ele não tinha me respondido. – James! – tentei novamente. Ele parecia estar em um Universo **bem** paralelo. – ACORDA! – gritei, batendo as mãos na cara dele.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou calmamente, ignorando o fato de eu ter feito um escândalo. – Será que a Lily está de bom humor ainda? E se eu for falar com ela? – quis saber, esperançoso.

- Bem, meu caro Pontas. – comecei. – Depois de ontem acho que você pode até beijar ela que não vai ser mordido. – opinei, maroto.

- Sério? – disse, quase eufórico. É oficial: perdemos o Prongs.

- Merlin! – exclamei, revirando os olhos. Por um beijo só? Levantei-me, já que nós dois tínhamos terminado de comer já e fiz um aceno para sairmos. – Ela deve estar no jarim com a Lene. – sugeri. Torcia por ele, no final das contas, mesmo a desejada sendo uma ruiva louca que vive pisando em cima dele. Fomos até o jardim e andamos na direção do carvalho na beira do lago, lugar onde Marlene costumava ficar. Mas, ao chegarmos lá, só encontramos a Líliam entretida com um livro. – Evans. – chamei. – Cadê a Lene? – perguntei, olhando ao redor.

- Oi Lily. – James acenou, sorrindo feito um bobo. – Dormiu bem? – continuou.

E por incrível que pareça ela não gritou a famosa frase: É EVANS, Potter! – Dormi sim. – disse, sorrindo sem jeito, e logo ficando um tomate de tão vermelha ao notar que eu ainda esperava a minha resposta. – Ahm.. acho que ela já deve aparecer.

Pensei em agradecer e dar meia volta, mas pelo olhar que James me deu, resolvi ficar. Amigo que é amigo, é para todas as horas, não é mesmo? – Se importa de esperarmos aqui? – ele perguntou confiante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, receoso. Era agora ou nunca.

- Não, claro. – a ruiva concordou, no que um sorridente Potter sentou-se ao seu lado. Eu olhava à cena incrédulo. Tudo bem que eu já tinha decidido ser padrinho desses dois, até porque era obvio que iam ficar juntos, mas até ontem ela não podia ver ele pintado (excluindo o episódio da festa)! E agora pode? Eu já não entendo mais nada.

Sem outra opção, sentei-me perto dos dois, aproveitando a sombra da árvore. – Sabe se ela chegou tarde ontem? – perguntei, depois de um longo bocejo. Comer da sono, fato.

Líliam sabia que era sobre a Marlene de quem eu estava perguntando, mas aparentemente não gostou muito de responder. – Acho que ela já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei. – informou. Bom, era bem possível, já que ela tinha saído antes da Evans. Embora o "acho" não tivesse me convencido muito.

Deitei na grama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ao longe eu podia ouvir o James tentando manter uma conversa com a sua ruiva dos sonhos dele, o que parecia estar dando certo. O som de água sempre me dava sono, era algo inevitável, ainda mais depois do um almoço daqueles. Só conseguia escutar vozes ao fundo, junto com um balançar de pequenas ondas na beira do lago. E... _Nossa, já é de noite? Mas que coisa, porque ninguém me acordou? Espera! O que aquela mulher está fazendo no lago? Ou melhor, sobre o lago? Acenei com os braços e gritei: Hey! Saí daí! Ela não era nenhuma aluna, se não nunca teria ido até lá, já que as histórias de Polvos arrastando gente para o fundo eram bem verídicas. E como que ela conseguia flutuar assim? Notei uma vibração estranha no lago, indo na direção da mulher e entrei em desespero. HEY! SAI DAÍ! Gritei novamente, mas ela parecia não me ouvir, ou se ouviu fingiu que não. Meu coração parecia que ia sair da boca, eu conseguia ver alguma coisa indo na direção dela, mas não podia fazer nada. Decidi pular no lago, era a única opção. Tirei o casado e joguei os sapatos de qualquer jeito, com pressa, mas quando estava entrando, a mulher fez um sinal para mim, colocando o indicador direito na frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Olhei-a para paralisado, ela estava brilhando. Não de um jeito absurdo, mas estava. Não conseguia ver o rosto dela direito, mas era ela tão linda. Os cabelos escuros, pela alva, olhos.. Marlene?_ – MEU MERLIN! – _a mulher gritou. Espera, não faz muito sentido ela... _– ALELUIA! – a cena de antes sumiu e eu acordei, aparentemente tinha sido um sonho, bem estranho, diga-se de passagem.

Mas porque a gritaria? Olhei para Marlene, que estava com uma expressão de surpresa e alegria ao mesmo tempo, ainda gritando e pulando. Segui o olhar dela e – AEEEEEEEEEE! – gritei junto. A cena que nós dois contemplávamos era James e Lilían se beijando.

Depois de toda a gritaria e os vivas os dois pareceram notar minha presença e da Lene, já que estavam mais vermelhos que um tomate e tentavam mandar nos sermos discretos. Impossível. – Amiga, dá para falar mais baixo e parar de pular? – a ruiva perguntou brava, mas sorrindo.

Marlene e eu nos aproximamos do casal, que agora era oficial. – Finalmente! – foi o que ela respondeu, abraçando a amiga. Finalmente era uma boa colocação.

- Parabéns Prongs! – congratulei. Mais tarde providenciaríamos uma super festa, porque ganhar um beijo da ruiva tinha sido uma saga épica. – Nossa, Líliam. – exclamei. Agora eu podia chamar ela de Líliam ou Lily, não estava mais bravo por ela ter judiado do meu amigo. – Você vai ter que compensar o sofrimento do nosso James. – deu o meu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Já recompensou. – Tiago disse, completamente nas alturas de tão feliz, acariciando o rosto da Líliam. Ele estava tão deslumbrado de felicidade que eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja. Tudo isso por ter beijado só uma garota? Eu que já tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes nunca tinha ficado assim. E não era pelo desafio, tenho certeza, porque algumas me deram muito trabalho. Então o que o fazia ficar assim? Lembrei da vez que a Lene disse sobre o amor e conclui que era isso.

- Ah, desculpa pelo escândalo de antes. – Marlene gesticulou, voltando a ficar do meu lado. – Mas é que eu torcia tanto por isso que quando aconteceu tive que extravasar. – explicou, no que eu concordei, balançando a cabeça. – Não se preocupem, porque apesar disso nem todo mundo ouviu, então podem ficar aí tranqüilos. – ela informou, dando uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo. – Vamos, Six? – perguntou, já me puxando para longe, sem deixar tempo para eu protestar. – Ai, eu estou tão feliz. – ela disse, dando um pulinho, assim que nós nos afastamos deles e achamos um lugar mais discreto para conversar.

- Eu estou vendo. – comentei, rindo da reação dela. Às vezes ela é engraçadinha feito uma menininha. E eu gosto disso, dessas dualidades que ela tem. – Mas não precisava sair de lá, sabia? – reclamei, sentando em uma pedra grande.

- Deixa os dois namorarem um pouco. – ela sorriu. Eu não vou discutir com ela de que eles não são namorados ainda. – Você viu a cara de felicidade do Tiago? E o sorriso radiante da Lily? – ela perguntou.

- Isso até eu notei. – respondi, sorrindo também.

– E como é que você dorme em uma hora dessas? – Lene exclamou, fazendo um gesto com as duas mãos.

- Ué, estava com sono. – me expliquei, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E tendo um sonho bem bizarro por sinal. – Além do mais. – acrescentei triunfante. – Se não fosse pela minha soneca, os dois não teriam se acertado. – conclui, cruzando os braços e estufando o peito.

- Convencido. – ela mostrou e língua.

- Gostou da festa ontem? – perguntei, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Adorei! – ela respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado, na pedra. – A música estava boa, as comidas deliciosas, as bebidas ótimas e a decoração esplêndida. Foi um sucesso! – comentou, destacando a decoração, já que ela tinha ajudado. Depois eu que sou o convencido. - Não param de comentar no Castelo.

Pelo menos ela não mencionou o WillCorno. – Acho que nos superamos dessa vez. – pontuei, me recordando das outras festas. – Ainda mais com a nossa entrada triunfal.

- Ah! Você precisa me ensinar a fazer aquelas luzinhas com a varinha! – pediu, tirando a varinha dela da veste.

Alcancei minha varinha também e fiz as luzinhas, igual da festa, mas dessa vez só a parte em que a Marlene soprava um beijo, nesse caso, para mim. - Se eu ganhar um beijo, talvez pense no seu caso. – sugeri sedutor.

Marlene me deu um olhar de censura, mas eu não me imporei e continuei esperando minha resposta, enquanto fazia mais e mais luzinhas dela me soprando um beijo. Era bom saber feitiços não-verbais. – Ai que coisa! – exclamou impaciente. – Tudo tem que ter um beijo. – ela cruzou os braços. – Você poderia ser mais criativo, não podia?

Ei! Não era toda vez que eu pedia um beijo, era? – Tudo bem então. – concordei. – O que você sugere? – perguntei. Isso até me soava bem interessante, mas resolvi deixar ela dizer algo, já que a minha criatividade é muito criativa, se é que me entendem. – Mas não me venha dizer: que tal nada? Eu tenho que ganhar algo em troca. – exigi.

- E a nossa amizade, não vale nada? – ela perguntou, fingindo estar ofendida.

- Sem negociações. – insisti. Mesmo sabendo que ensinaria qualquer coisa à ela sem pedir nada em troca.

- Ok. Ok. Sirius Black. – ela fez uma cara de deboche, mas rindo. – Que tal assim, você me ensina e eu te dou um vale.

Pensei por uns segundos. – Um vale?

- É, um vale. – confirmou. – Um vale para você usar como quiser. – sorriu.

Eu até iria insinuar algo, porque o "como quiser" dado à Sirius Black era bem perigoso. Mas o sorriso dela me impediu de fazer isso. – Hum... interessante.

- Mas é para usar depois. – informou.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito! – concordei, apertando a mão dela.

Demos as mãos e tentamos fazer uma cara séria, aquela que negociadores fazem, mas falhamos. Rimos por longos e longos minutos, até nossas barrigas doerem. Um daqueles ataques de riso. - Agora me ensina. – pediu apressada, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Está bem. – concordei. – Ta, então faz o movimento igual ao meu. – perdi, enquanto movia a varinha em ondas e curvas. – Muito bem. – elogiei, depois de ver que ela fazia igual. – O feitiço é: _Sparcol Shine_. – revelei.

Marlene tentou, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi faíscas brilhantes. – Não está dando certo. – reclamou, fazendo bico.

Eu ri. - É claro que não. Você não me deixou terminar de explicar. – disse – Apressadinha. – toquei o meu indicador na ponta do nariz dela, fazendo-a rir. – Agora vem a parte mais importante. Na hora de dizer o feitiço você tem que imaginar uma coisa, uma cena. Mas bem nitidamente. – continuei. – Ajuda usar uma foto, como eu fiz antes, e para as luzinhas saltitantes e alegres. – levantei os braços, fazendo uma careta, ao dizer: saltitantes e alegres. – É só imaginar uma personalidade ou motivação para elas, no caso saltitantes e alegres e daí você as controla depois com a varinha ou pode deixá-las flutuarem por aí até acabar o feitiço.

Mexi minha varinha e fiz algumas dessas luzinhas, que, pulando, começaram a circular ao redor da Lene, algumas indo no meio de seus cabelos, rosto, mãos. Ela sorriu alegre. – Elas não me parecem só alegres e saltitantes. – ela concluiu, agora rindo.

- Não, não são. – confirmei. – Escolhi uma motivação diferente.

- Qual?

- Apaixonadas por você. – sorri. Notando as luzinhas rodearem-na felizes.

Marlene sorriu para mim também, mas depois substituiu o sorriso por uma expressão confusa, que eu não entendi. – Six, obrigada pelas luzinhas. – ela disse, levantando-se. – Mas acho que vou me trocar para o jantar já.

Parei o feitiço e olhei para ela. – Ué, mas você não vai treinar para ver se consegue? – perguntei.

- Depois. – respondeu. – Até depois, Six. – e foi embora pelos jardins. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar até entrar no castelo, mas sem entender qual foi a mudança repentina. Eu tinha dito algo errado? Mas foi ela que quis aprender o feitiço!

* * *

Quando eu desci para o jantar, notei algumas cabeças se virando na minha direção, acompanhadas de alguns cochichos. Estranhei um pouco, mesmo estando acostumado com situações assim. Mas até os marmanjos estavam me olhando estranho. Será que eu tinha alguma coisa no cabelo? Chequei, passando a mão nele, mas não achei nada. Minha roupa? – PAD! – James me chamou, ofegante, tentando me alcançar, antes que eu me sentasse.

- O que foi? – perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

- Vem comigo. – mandou, me puxando para o corredor, às pressas. Merlin, o que tinha acontecido?

- Brigou com a Líliam, alguém morreu? – eu perguntei, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Espera. – pediu.

Caminhamos um pouco e até chegarmos em um corredor vazio. – Agora desembucha. – exigi.

- Você vai ser pai! – disse, meio desesperado, meio fingindo estar calmo.

- Oi?

- Você vai ser papai Almofadinhas. – repetiu.

- Continuo sem entender. – disse. Do que ele estava falando, e de onde ele tinha tirado essa história absurda?

- Sirius! Você! Vai! Ser! Pai! – exclamou, fingindo embalar um bebê, como se fosse algo óbvio se de entender.

Espere um minuto. Eu? Pai? Como? – Mas... MEU MERLIN! – gritei. Puta que pariu! Fodeu!

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, tentando absorver a informação, meio atorduado. - Sr. Black? – nos viramos para trás e lá estava a professora McGnnagol, parecendo nada feliz. – Queira me acompanhar, sim? – pediu, fazendo um aceno com as mãos, com os olhos cheios de censura. Não fodeu, fodeu de vez, isso sim!

* * *

Olá queridas(os)! Gostaram?

Demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, mas está aí. O próximo virá mais rápido, pois já comecei o capítulo 6.

Cada capítulo novo é especialmente feito para vocês. Já que sem o apoio e comentários eu teria parado no primeiro capítulo. Obrigada por serem minhas queridas(os) leitoras(res)!

Mais uma vez quero agradecer pelas reviews! Adoro ler cada uma, especialmente quando gostam do capítulo e comentam a parte que mais gostaram, pois assim adiciono mais. A cada review dá mais vontade de escrever. :)

Às minha leitoras:

Lya: Minha querida Beta! Eu não consegui te achar no msn, e perdi seu e-mail. :S. Daí postei sem reviso mesmo, já que faz tempo que está sem atualizar e o capítulo está pronto faz umas semaninhas já. Mas ainda é minha beta querida \o/. De qualquer forma, você é a minha primeira leitora! :) Espero que goste do capítulo novo. ;*

Raquel: Vou continuar escrevendo! Também adoro fics sobre os dois, esse foi um dos motivos que me inspirou para escrever uma. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. ;*

Deborah-Deh: São perfeitos juntos mesmo, não são? Ah, mas ainda não precisa bater no William, só daqui a pouco. E quanto ao rapto, não é uma má idéia não, viu? Vou pensar. Hahaha. ;*

Chanel Black: Leitora nova! Bem vinda! :) Que bom que você amou! E obrigada pelos super elogios, muito bons de ler, hehe. Não tenho planos de desistir dela não, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer entre o Sirius e a Marlene. Espero que tenha gostado do "Finalmente". ;*

Flah': Ah, que bom eu gostou da fic e espero que goste do novo capítulo também. E seja bem vinda! :)

Jules: Mais uma leitora nova! Que bom! :) Aí está mais um pedaço da fic. Espero que goste. ;*

Deny Weasley: Que bom que gostou! Dessa vez acho que demorei um pouquinho a mais para atualizar, mas o capítulo está bem maior e o próximo já está encaminhado. Espero que goste dessa também. ;*

Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman: Nina! :) Pois é, a Lene é meio viciada em doces e afins. E certamente seria uma perfeita Serial Killer, hahaha. O capítulo novo está aí! Espero que tenha dado risadas e tenha gostado. ;*

Aneenha-Black: Oie! Eu sempre procuro colocar um flashback dos dois, para mostrar como é a amizade deles ou os momentos importantes na vida dos dois. Que bom que gostou daquele, foi gostoso de escrever. A entrada dos dois realmente foi triunfal, só quem não gostou foi o William, claro, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo. Dessa vez não coloquei um flashback, só um sonho que vai ser lembrado mais para frente, mas no próximo terão dois. ;*

* * *

Ps: Acho que vocês devem ter recebido várias atualizações dos capítulos, mas o novo é esse aqui, o "V – Finalmente". Não sei o que deu, talvez desformatou tudo, mas tive que repostar os primeiros para não ter problemas e não perder nada.

* * *

Até a próxima.

Beijos, Mary.


	6. Sirius Junior

CAPITULO VI

**Sirius Junior**

* * *

Eu não queria acompanhar a McGonnagal. Qualquer coisa que ela tivesse para me falar ou brigar podia esperar. Eu acabei de saber que vou ser pai, porra! Dá para me dar um tempo para pensar? Ou pelo menos entender como isso foi acontecer? – Pode ser depois, professora? – perguntei com a maior cautela, ignorando o turbilhão que estava formando-se.

James olhou para ela e depois para mim. Ele também parecia estar em choque. – Não, não pode, Sr. Black. O senhor é solicitado na sala do diretor. – a velha respondeu, parecendo mais brava ainda. – E imediatamente! – eu não tinha opção. Dei uma ultima olhada para o Tiago, que parecia bem aflito e segui a professora, tentando ignorar a notícia que tinha acabado de ouvir, deixando-a para mais tarde. Caminhamos em silêncio, até porque eu não tinha nada para falar à ditadora, e quando chegamos à porta do diretor ela parou, virando de frente para mim. – Tinha esperanças em você, Sr. Black. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. Nossa, se aquilo que você tinha era esperança, não quero saber como é o contrário. – O Sr. deveria ter vergonha de olhar-se no espelho. – continuou, me deixando estático. Ela podia falar assim? Quem ela pensa que é afinal? – Torrões de açúcar. – pronunciou a senha, finalmente, fazendo uma escada no formato de fênix aparecer.

Sem olhar para trás eu subi as escadas e em meio minuto já estava dentro da sala do diretor. Tudo estava silencioso. Senti um frio na barriga, mas aqueles que parecem prever que algo ruim estava para acontecer. – Pediu para me chamar, diretor? – chamei, parado em frente à mesa dele, esperando algum movimento, já que sua cadeira estava virada para trás, me impedindo de ver alguma coisa.

- Certamente, Sr. Black. – Dumbledore confirmou, virando a cadeira de frente para mim. – Sente-se. – pediu, esticando o braço, mostrando uma das cadeiras de frente a ele. Engoli seco e sentei. Não conseguia decifrar a expressão que estava por detrás daqueles óculos meia lua. – Já deve imaginar porque lhe chamei aqui. – sugeriu, juntando as mãos em cima do colo, como velhos sábios costumam fazer.

Olhei ao redor e tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não achei nada. Até pensei que fosse sobre a festa, mas se fosse isso eu não estaria ali sozinho. – Não. – respondi, sincero e um tanto confuso.

- Ah. – ele exclamou, parecendo entender tudo. – Eu vejo. – murmurou para si mesmo. Fiquei esperando Dumbledore dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele ficou pensativo por algum tempo, sem tirar os olhos de mim, o que me incomodava um pouco. – A Srta. Pole esteve aqui mais cedo, a pedido da Madame Pomfrey. – voltou a falar.

Olhei para o diretor, ainda sem entender. E daí que ela, seja lá quem for, veio aqui antes! O que eu tinha haver com isso? – Era para me lembrar de alguma coisa? – perguntei, começando a achar que daqui a pouco essa conversa seria parecida com uma de loucos.

- A Srta. Pole, cujo primeiro nome é Grace, está no 6º ano, e pertence à casa Corvinal. – informou. Talvez ele soubesse do meu problema em decorar nomes. É, certamente ele sabia.

E tinham duas Grace do 6º ano na Corvinal, se bem que só uma eu peguei. Era essa a louca que queria ter um filho meu e... – MEU MERLIN! – gritei, dando um pulo da cadeira. Era só ligar os pontos! Grace louca + James mais louco ainda dizendo que eu ia ser pai. – Vocês só podem estar loucos! – exclamei, em voz alta.

- Posso supor que o Sr. saiba porque mandei chamar-lhe agora. – concluiu o diretor.

- Espera, Dumbledore! Se é o que eu estou pensando, não só é mentira, mas como é loucura! – disse, exasperado. A ficha tinha caído agora, e de uma só vez. Eu? Pai? Desde quando? E ainda mais com a Grace! Eu nem tinha dormido com ela!

- Não me pareceu, hoje mais cedo. – contrariou o diretor, ainda calmo, e parecendo ignorar a minha explosão.

- Ok. – sentei novamente. – Só para esclarecer. Do que estamos falando?

- Da Srta. Pole e o Sr. – esclareceu. – Mais precisamente da responsabilidade que os dois irão assumir daqui para frente.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, realmente incrédulo. Responsabilidade? Que responsabilidade! – Diretor. – comecei, tentando manter a calma. – Tenho certeza que houve algum engano aqui. – informei. – Chamaram o "futuro papai" errado. – afirmei.

- Entendo que esteja em choque, Sr. Black, pela notícia. – Dumbledore disse, na mesma calma de sempre. - Porém, receio ter que tomar algumas medidas. – fez uma pausa. Que raios de medidas? Só se for um aborto! - Temos que informar os pais da Sr. Pole e os do Sr.

Se ele achava que eu estava em choque antes, iria achar que agora eu tinha entrado em coma. Avisar. Meus. Pais. ELE SÓ PODERIA ESTAR LOUCO! Não só matavam a garota e o suposto bebê como também me matariam! – Na... – gesticulei, ao acaso, sem completar a palavra. Eu estava completamente ferrado. Eles não iam querer saber se eu realmente era o pai da infeliz criança ou não. Ou melhor, será que ninguém quer saber? – Espera um pouco diretor. – pedi, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Posso saber como chegaram à brilhante conclusão de que eu sou o pai de seja lá o que a Grace está esperando? – perguntei, com uma pitada de ironia. Não ia sair dessa sem lutar. – Melhor ainda. – acrescentei. – Se ela realmente está grávida? – conclui, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma pose digna de Sherlock Holmes, aquele detetive trouxa.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo meditar, ou apenas esperando minha ira se amenizar. – A Srta. Pole estava muito desorientada e abalada para que a Madame Pomfrey pudesse fazer qualquer procedimento. – explicou. Isso alimentou minhas esperanças. – Entretanto. – Já disse como odeio essa palavra? – a Srta. Pole foi bem enfática ao relatar seu envolvimento. – concluiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como que dizendo alguma mensagem subliminar, que eu não queria entender. Porra! "Ela falou... Ela falou" Estou pouco me fodendo para o que ela falou! É mentira!

- Bom.. – murmurei, me levantando. – Quando tiverem provas ou qualquer coisa do gênero que comprove que ela está grávida.. – fiz um gesto redundante com a mão direita. – E que eu seja o pai, mesmo que isso seja tecnicamente e teoricamente impossível, me avisem. – disse, por fim, com uma ponta de irritação. – Até mais, diretor. – me despedi, sem esperar nenhuma palavra nem olhar para trás ao ir embora.

* * *

Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal James correu para falar comigo, me puxando diretamente para o dormitório. E como eu estava querendo ignorar os cochichos e pensar um pouco, não me opus. – Até o Dumbledore já sabe do boato ridículo. – comentei, me jogando na cama e colocando um travesseiro em cima do rosto.

- Merlin! Então foi para isso que ele queria falar com você? E o que o Dumbledore disse? – perguntou, apressado. Dava para sentir os olhos dele em mim, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, do mesmo modo que fazia quando nos metíamos em encrenca e tínhamos que pensar em uma saída. – Espera! "Boato ridículo"? – perguntou, repetindo o que eu tinha dito. – Então quer dizer que não é verdade? – questionou, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

Tirei o travesseiro do rosto e encarei meu amigo com um olhar severo. – É claro que não é verdade. – afirmei. – Eu não dormi com ela. – complementei. – Ou melhor, eu dei dois beijos, no máximo! – exclamei, voltando a colocar o travesseiro no rosto.

Prongs ficou calado por um tempo, provavelmente perplexo, para depois murmurar pequenos 'não'. Eu já tinha passado para a fase dois: a raiva. Marlene uma vez me disse que eram cinco estágios: negação, raiva, barganha, depressão e aceitação. Na hora eu discordei, argumentando que era muito relativo e não era igual em todas as pessoas, mas ela estava certa – ou quem quer que tenha inventado ou descoberto essas fases. Era só prestar atenção nas pessoas e nas situações que era fácil identificar cada estágio. Primeiro a pessoa se isola e nega tudo, depois sai do corpo de tão brava que fica, briga com Merlin e Morgana, a raiva, daí vem a barganha, em que a pessoa fica comportada, esperando que as coisas sejam resolvidas, em seguida é a depressão e por ultimo a aceitação, que no meu caso NUNCA vai acontecer. Talvez eu fique na barganha, que é o mais garantido. – Então, como é que você pode ser o pai? – James perguntou, coçando o queixo, mania que tinha quando tentava resolver um problema cabeludo, mas o meu não era bem cabeludo, era barrigudo, isso sim.

- Por osmose! Telepatia! – exclamei, levantando os braços, impaciente. Sabia que não era culpa do Prongs, mas não dava para controlar. – Aquela **louca** e doente inventou alguma história e não só a retardada da Pomfrey acreditou como também Dumbledore e especialmente a ditadora da McGonnagal. – chutei o ar, bravo.

- Ah, então era por isso que ela estava tão fula da vida. – James ponderou. – Mais que o normal. – acrescentou, ao notar meu olhar. Aquela velha _sempre_ estava brava com alguma coisa, ou na verdade nem estava e só gostava de atormentar os alunos. – Mas o que Dumbledore te disse? Te deu algum tempo?

- Na verdade eu pedi provas ou algo assim, nem lembro direito. – me joguei na cama novamente.

- Ué, então está resolvido! – James concluiu.

- Uma ova. – resmunguei. – Você tem noção da loucura da garota? – indaguei, irritado. – Além do mais, eles não vãofazernada, já que a Gracedoinferno está muito transtornada. Paraa PORRA queelaestátranstornada! E eu? Putaquepariuviu! – disse, quase engolindo as palavras.

James me conhecia muito bem para saber que insistir no assunto quando eu estava irado não era uma boa. – Calma, meu amigo, vamos resolver isso. – garantiu.

- E vamos rir depois, eu sei. – completei a frase, nem um pouco convencido. – Vou tomar um banho, nos falamos depois. – informei, indo para o chuveiro. – Ah! Se ver os marotos, diga que se não for para resolver o problema barrigudo não é nem para mencionar o assunto. – pedi, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Merlin! O que eu ia fazer?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, para evitar falatórios e controlar a minha vontade de estrangular aquela mentirosa filha de uma puta, eu não desci para o Salão Principal no café da manhã. A boa notícia é que só teria aula no período da tarde então poderia me jogar de uma torre até lá, se quisesse. Se bem que isso iria deixar boa parte da população feminina inconsolável e não iríamos querer isso, não é? – Six... – ouviu me chamarem. Na real eu não queria falar com ninguém e nem ver ninguém. Ainda não tinha passado para a fase da barganha, estava irado com Merlin, Morgana, todos os magos e bruxos e qualquer ser ainda. Mas a voz não pertencia a ninguém, pertencia a Marlene.

- Hum. – murmurei, sem sair da beira da janela. É, ainda estava no dormitório.

- PARABÉNS, PAPAI! – ela exclamou, abrindo os braços e rindo, acompanhados de um pulinho. A expressão do rosto dela não condizia muito com a "emoção", mas tudo bem.

Olhei-a incrédulo. Lene não tinha notado a minha cara? A minha idade? Ou qualquer outra coisa obvia? Mas ao olhar para ela eu não me contive e ri junto com ela. Ou melhor, ri da minha iminente desgraça. – Eu só não te xingo porque eu sei que você é excelente em azarações. – comentei, depois de rir um pouco. Estendi a mão para ela, segurando-a e puxando-a para sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Pelo menos um dos futuros papais parece radiante. – Marlene cruzou os braços e analisou melhor a minha feição, que com a chegada dela tinha ficado bem melhor. Eu tinha certeza de que a louca estava feliz com o golpe.

- Acha que eu que sou o pai também? – perguntei, me sentindo estranhamente traído.

Len inclinou a cabeça um pouco e deu um suspiro. – Sirius, não precisa ser muito gênio para fazer essa dedução. Você saiu com a menina e depois de um tempo ela aparece grávida. É só juntar um mais um que vai dar em um bebê.

- Bom, então essa genialidade está furada.

- Por?

- Eu saí com ela sim, mas o máximo que aconteceu foi um ou dois beijos. Nada mais. – afirmei.

- E antes? – voltou a insistir.

- E antes nada. Eu saí com ela uma vez só. Também, depois que ela disse que queria um filho meu, eu nunca mais nem passei perto dela. – lembrei da pérola que a louca tinha dito, durante o 'encontro'.

- Tudo bem, que não seja com ela. – fez um movimento com as mãos, como que afastando uma fumaça. – Mas você saí com todas as garotas do mundo! – pontuou. – E até onde eu sei você pode ser pai de várias crianças por aí e nem sabe. – impressão minha ou ela estava um pouquinho irritada?

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que não sou pai de ninguém, Len. – retruquei.

- Ah, é? – desafiou. – Então nega que você dorme com Morgana e o mundo? – perguntou, fazendo bico. Alguém pode me explicar como a conversa chegou a esse ponto? E o que isso tinha haver com o problema barrigudo?

- Não com Morgana e o mundo, apenas uma parte dele. – dei um sorrisinho malicioso, mas logo me arrependi. O olhar de Marlene parecia bravo e magoado ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não tinha feito nada, tinha?

- Bom, _Sirius_, o mundo é bem grande, e uma parte dele é bastante coisa. – disse, voltando a cruzar os braços e desviando o olhar do meu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ela olhando para a janela e eu desviando os olhos de segundo em segundo para tentar captar alguma reação. - Merlin, porque você está assim? – exclamei, sem paciência. – Está defendendo aquela mentirosa filha da puta? – perguntei, começando a ficar bravo com Merlin, Morgana e todos os magos novamente.

Ela virou o rosto para minha, cerrando os olhos daquele jeito característico dela. – Ainda na fase dois?

Cobri o rosto com os mãos, dando um longo suspiro. – Está difícil passar para a barganha. –Levantei o rosto e encarei-a novamente. – Mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta de porque você está assim. – demandei.

- Eu não estou de jeito nenhum. – disse, provavelmente tentando não parecer brava. Mas ela estava, conhecia a minha Len.

- Está sim. – insisti, olhando-a de canto, de modo que ela não poderia desviar do assunto novamente. – Desde quando você se importa com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair? – perguntei, em um tom não muito simpático.

- Não me importo. – ela disse, olhando para frente e cruzando os braços. Ela se importava. Bom, eu também me importava com quem ela saia. Melhor dizendo: me importava com qualquer marmanjo que chegasse a um metro dela.

- Len..

- É que você não só sai com todo mundo, você dorme com qualquer par de saias!

- Qualquer homem faz isso!

- Nunca te classifiquei como qualquer homem. – ela disse, dando uma rápida olhada na minha direção. De alguma forma, ouvir aquilo me fez bem.

Me arrependi por ter dito "qualquer homem". Não era bem assim. – Bom, eu não sou qualquer homem.

Ela soltou um suspiro e virou-se de frente para mim. Não consegui decifrar a expressão de seus olhos. – Como é dormir com alguém que você não tem o mínimo de carinho ou no mínimo admiração? Ou talvez nem lembra o nome? Como é passar uma noite que no final das contas não foi marcante, não faria muita diferença de ter acontecido? – perguntou, sem dar sinais de querer realmente uma resposta. Poderia dizer que é bom. Oras, eu sou um conquistador, o que ela quer? – É a conquista que faz tudo valer à pena? O desejo saciado? A novidade? A adrenalina?

- O que você quer que eu te diga, Marlene? – indaguei, sem saber o que fazer. De alguma forma eu não gostei de todas aquelas perguntas, especialmente das respostas não ditas.

- Não sei. – admitiu.

- Sexo é bom? - Sabia que ela ainda era virgem e que achava que para "dormir" com alguém era preciso muito mais que desejo. Tinha que ter carinho, cumplicidade. Talvez Marlene fosse romântica e não sabia. – É maravilhoso! – respondi a minha pergunta. Eu concordava com ela. Mas sabia separar as coisas. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim. – Mas é diferente de _fazer amor_.

- Não, não é.

- Para mim é. Eu sei separar as coisas. – disse. Meu tom de voz era mais calmo agora. – Não vou mentir que já levei algumas garotas para cama, mas na maioria das vezes só fica nos amassos ou talvez algo mais intenso. Nunca disse que dormia com todas, só que beijava todas. E essas todas não são muitas, apesar de parecer assim. – Marlene relaxou os ombros e apoiou a cabeça em mim. Eu sorri. – Não sei por que o assunto foi parar aqui, mas... – fiz uma pausa. – Talvez eu também ache que precise de um pouco a mais para levar alguém para cama. – admiti. – Só não conta isso para ninguém. Vai acabar com a minha reputação! – ri.

Ela riu junto comigo. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e eu estava prestes a pegar no sono quando senti Lene se mexer e ficar de frente para mim. – Acho que fiz uma cena. – afirmou, com uma cara meio encabulada, meio divertida.

- Talvez. – soltei uma gargalhada demorada. Espere um pouco! Impressão minha ou essa cena de agora pouco tinha sido de puro ciúmes? Será? Não, não podia ser. Provavelmente era a famosa TPM que as meninas tanto falam, se bem que a Lene nunca pareceu ter uma dessas.

- É que... – ela fez uma pausa, parecendo contrariada.

- É que? – perguntei ansioso.

- É que... os doces que você me deu já acabaram e eu estou com fome. – ela fez uma cara de bebê sem chupeta. Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito que é isso.

- Não seja por isso! – levantei em um pulo, e a peguei no colo. Ato que fez a Lene dar um básico gritinho de susto. – Vamos à caça de um doce para a senhorita! – rimos juntos. Próxima parada? Cozinha!

* * *

A tarde passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava. É claro que eu tive que usar de todo meu autocontrole para ignorar as conversinhas e fofocas paralelas, incluindo os olhares reprovadores da ditadora. Depois do jantar eu e os marotos jogamos um pouco de Snap Explosivo, e felizmente o James tinha passado o recado de que se não fosse para achar uma solução, não era para mencionar nada que lembrasse bebês, filhos e barrigas. Mas nem precisavam mencionar, minha cabeça parecia uma engenhoca que tentava funcionar, mas sempre tinha algum contratempo. Como eu ia provar que eu não ia ser pai e – muito menos – tinha levado a louca para cama? Bom, isso era bem possível depois que o pimpolho nascesse, mas até lá já teriam arrancado meus órgãos. – Vou pegar uma bomba de chocolate, alguém quer? – perguntei, me levantando. Já era bem tarde e meu estomago pedia comida. E as bombas da Dedosdemel que tinham no meu Malão pareciam me chamar.

- Não, valeu, Pads. – James respondeu, sem se mexer do sofá, enquanto Remus apenas meneava com a cabeça, sem perder a concentração na leitura.

- Rabicho? – perguntei. Ele provavelmente não ia querer, estava empanturrado de biscoitos.

- Vou deixar para mais tarde. Estou tão cheio que se fosse mulher poderia jurar que estava grávido! – ele riu, batendo as mãos na barriga, fazendo um som parecido com o de tambor.

Fechei a cara no mesmo instante. Qual parte de não mencionar nada que lembrasse o caso barrigudo aquela anta não entendeu? – Vou subir. – disse irritado, deixando-os para trás, sem me preocupar em ouvir o que eles diziam. Por algum motivo toda minha fome sumiu e minha cabeça começou a trabalhar que nem louca novamente. Entrei no dormitório, me joguei na cama e fechei o dossel. Poder-se-ia dizer que eu estava em alfa, já que os marotos entraram, fizeram uma zona, dormiram e eu nem me mexi. E eles também não abriram o dossel para ver se eu estava vivo, eles me conheciam bem o suficiente para saber que fazer isso era pedir para morrer. Já devia ser bem tarde e eu não conseguia dormir, só sabia me mexer na cama de um lado para o outro. E em meio a uma dessas viradas notei um pedaço de pergaminho tentando entrar no dossel. O que poderia ser?

Peguei o papel, que estava dobrado muito "bonitinho" para não ser nada e o abri. Sorri no mesmo momento, notando a letra. Era um bilhete da Marlene. _"Acordado?"_ Corri atrás de uma pena e quase derrubei o dormitório para pegar minha mochila; sorte que os marotos dormem feito pedra. Molhei-a em um tinteiro e escrevi: _"Agora que já me acordou..."_ É claro que eu não estava dormindo, só estava me fazendo de difícil. E também porque eu queria ver o que ela ia responder. Fui até a janela, que estava entreaberta, e soprei o bilhete com a varinha, murmurando - Marlene McKinnon. - Voltei para a cama e não demorou muito até outro bilhete aparecer, desdobrei-o. _"Sem sono né?"_. Ela tirou sarro. É, ela me conhecia bem demais. Suspeito que Lene só tenha perguntado se eu estava acordado por mera cordialidade. _"Com vontade de assaltar a cozinha?"_ Perguntei, tentando adivinhar. _"Bom, isso sempre." _Eu ainda acho que ela daria uma excelente Serial Killer de doces indefesos. _"Mas não é isso, eu acho que sei como resolver o problema 'Sirius Junior'. Me encontre nas escadas em cinco minutos, com os 'ajudantes'"._ Merlin! Fiquei em pé em um pulo e corri para o Malão do Prongs, pegando a capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto – era o que Marlene chamava de "ajudantes". Não precisava perguntar se podia pegar emprestado ou não, já que o que é de um maroto era de todos - exceto mulheres, é claro.

Como só estava com a calça do pijama, vesti uma regata branca e desci as escadas, levando a capa e o mapa comigo. – Len! – sussurrei para o escuro, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. – Len! – tentei novamente, mas nada. Talvez eu tivesse me aprontado rápido de mais. Desci as escadas do dormitório e esperei na ponta do dormitório feminino. Sabia que se tentasse subir a escada iria fazer um escândalo – só não me pergunte como eu descobri isso.

- Presente! – ela brincou, levantando a mão, como fazíamos na sala de aula, enquanto descia as escadas. Eu sei que já tinha visto ela de pijama, mas ela estava diferente. O robe de seda preto que ela estava usando deixava-a linda e marcava perfeitamente suas curvas.

- Vamos, minha Dama da Noite? – perguntei, oferecendo o braço. Marlene riu em resposta, provavelmente pela parte do "Dama da Noite", e aceitou meu braço. Saímos da Grifinória encobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, segurando o riso quando a Mulher Gorda do Quadro tentava descobrir quem era. – Eu não sabia que a certinha da Jeckins escapulia na calada da noite. – comentei, quando já estávamos no quarto andar.

- Acho que tem muita coisa que nós não sabemos nesse Castelo. – Lene pontuou, me fazendo virar a esquerda com ela.

- E hey! Não gostei de "Sirius Junior". – disse, fingindo estar emburrado.

- Admita, é engraçado.

- Não quando o seu nome vem antes do Junior. – esclareci.

- Ah, vai! É sim. – ela insistiu. – Siriuzinho! Olha que nome fofo. – ela riu.

- Marlenezinha, que tal?

- Marlene Junior não funciona muito bem. – Marlene pontuou, ainda rindo, provavelmente das caras que eu estava fazendo.

- Nada de Sirius Junior. – disse. – Se for fazer referencia use: problema barrigudo.

- Que irônico, não?

- Para onde estamos indo afinal? – perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Área Restrita.

- Uh! – exclamei

- Eu sei, você adora coisas proibidas, né? – ela riu.

- Não mais que você. – brinquei, roubando um selinho dela e saindo correndo, levando a capa comigo.

- Sirius Black! Melhor correr muito se quiser permanecer vivo! – Len brigou, mas dava para notar que os cantos de seus lábios escondiam um sorriso.

Corri um pouco e parei. Olhei para trás e segurei uma risada. Marlene estava andando, de braços cruzados, por não ter me alcançado e não conseguir me enxergar. – Ganhei? – provoquei, sabendo que não deveria me ariscar.

Mas a resposta dela ficou presa na garganta. Escutamos um barulho vindo do corredor, e uma luz vinda na nossa direção. Marlene estava longe, não tinha tempo para cobri-la com a capa também, não sem sermos vistos. Escutamos mais um barulho, de algo quebrando. – Six.. – ela me chamou, em um sussurro. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

N/B: Não acredito q vc teve coragem de acabar o cap assim! Que maldade!

Dei mtas risadas no inicio do cap imaginando a cara do Six! xD

Adorei o cap como sempre! E ansiosa pelo próximo!

bjus

* * *

Olá queridas(os)! Gostaram?

Deu a dica em uns capítulos atrás que tinha uma garota que queria um filho dele, lembram? Mas o Sirius não vai ser pai não – pelo menos por enquanto, vai que a moda pega, né? Então podem ficar tranqüilas que não teremos Sirius Junior por aí não. Mas isso ainda vai dar um pouco de trabalho, posso garantir.

Nesse cap O William (namorado da Marlene) não aparece, mas no próximo vamos ter uma pequena fight! Preparem-se.

Ah, e uma dica: nada é colocado no capítulo por acaso.

Mais uma vez quero agradecer pelas reviews! :D

Achei que teve menos que os outros, mas vamos ver nesse né? Hehehe

Às queridas minha leitoras:

Lya: Minha querida Beta! Obrigada mais uma vez! Xoxo.

Chanel Black: Agora está mais calma? Hahaha. Sirius vai ser pai, mas não agora. Ah, e que bom que você está gostando. Tentei postar mais rápido dessa vez, se bem que tive probleminhas com o computador, então o próximo acho que sai em menos tempo. Hehe. Xoxo.

Just Gabi: Bem vinda! Eu me divirto bastante escrevendo também, principalmente tentando imaginar as caras do Sirius. Compartilhados do mesmo casal preferido então! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios. Xoxo.

Nina Rickman: Melhorou a situação? Hahaha. Eu não ia deixar nosso Six ter filho de outra, never! Hahaha. Xoxo.

Aneenha-Black: O vale que ele deu vai ser MUITO bem utilizado, aguarde! Hahaha. Que bom que amou do capítulo! O que achou desse? Feliz pelo Sirius não ser o pai? Hahaha. Xoxo.

* * *

Até a próxima.

Beijos, Mary.


End file.
